Baka and Test My Version
by SuwoCat24
Summary: OCxHideyoshiXOC later becomes OCXOC I'm terrible with summaries read and you'll find out what happens. On HIATUS until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Wassup, my people. Welcome to my FanFic!

I dont Own Anything exept my Oc!

* * *

Chapter 1. Idiots, Classes, and the Summoner Test War!

* * *

'Welcome to Fumizuki Academy, a prep school implementing the world's finest and most unique systems'

'One such system is the Summoner Test War. A battle between classes utilizing Avatars realized with state-of-the-art technology. Another is classroom equipment based on the students' performance. At the end of their first year, they take a placement test. Based on the results, they are divided into six levels, the highest Class A through the lowest Class F.'

'This is it, the placement test. It's supposed to be way hard. But I got this...' Akihisa thought.

"Urh..." Himeji moaned

"Hm? Himeji? Hey, are you all right? You don't look so good." Akihisa said looking at Mizuki.

"Leave this class. And you'll be given a zero on the exam, no excuses." the test prompter said.

"No excuses? Are you serious?" Akihisa yelled.

"I'm perfectly serious. Staying healthy is a part of the test." the test prompter said.

"How is that fair? Come on, she's obviously sick, that's not her fault!" Akihisa yelled.

"Yoshii..." Mizuki whispered before fainting.

* * *

Elsewhere

'I love spring in japan! The sakura's are so beautiful!' Aoi thought before looking down at her watch. "Oh, crap! I'm late...!" she said.

"You're late, Yoshii!" Aoi heard huge dude yelled to a boy with dirty blonde hair.

'Woah!' she thought as she hid behind a tree. 'That guy is HUGE! I hope he's not my teacher...'

"Hey, Iron Man!" the boy said a little surprised to see him.

"My name is Mr. Nishimura. Here! Take this envelop. It's for you. It's the result of your placement test. You'll belong to that class from this day on." The huge dude said.

"Cool!" the boy exclaimed.

"Yoshii..." Mr. Nishimura said.

"Hm?" Akihisa asked.

"I can tell you this now. While observing you over the past year, I had a suspicion... well, that you might actually be an idiot." Mr. Nishimura said

"What?" Akihisa asked in disbelief.

"But when I had a look at your test results, I realized I'd made a terrible mistake.I underestimated your talents, Yoshii. You have completely shattered all my expectations. You are, in fact, beyond a shadow of a doubt, the real deal, a genuine idiot!" Mr. Nishimura said.

* * *

'Welcome to Fumizuki Academy, a prep school implementing the world's finest and most unique systems.'

"Class F, huh?" Aoi sighed as she walked down the hall and looked into a window.

'Welcome to Fumizuki Academy, a prep school that takes pride in having the latest equipment.'

"Wow! This is fancy! I wonder what my class room is like?" Aoi said, looking down at a paper with her class on it. "F... I bet the room is crappy."

As she walked towards the classroom she heard a lot of talking coming from the room.

'I was right!' She thought as she looked in the window. 'And there's only 2 girls in there...Aww.'

"Here goes..." She said quietly as she opened the door.

"Hello? Is this class F?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah." A girl with red hair said as she got up and greeted Aoi. "Welcome to class F! Im Minami Shimada." She said cheerfully.

"Im Aoi Ikimono." She said.

"What a relief. We're not the only girls in here. Seats aren't assigned or anything, so we can sit wherever we wanna sit." Minami said.

"Oh. That's new." Aoi said as she sat down and her eyes landed on a certain blond haired boy. "Ah, your that boy who got scolded by that monster of a teacher this morning."

"Oh you saw that. Heh Heh..." Akihisa said. "Im Akihisa Yoshi.

"Hello, Im Mizuki Himeji. Its nice to meet you." A pink haired girl said.

"Im Hideyoshi Kinoshita."

"Yuuji Sakamoto."

"Kouta Tsuchiya."

"Im Aoi Ikimono."

Suddenly, Mizuki started coughing.  
"Oh, no, you're not still sick, are you?" Akihisa asked.

"Yeah, a little..." Mizuki said.

'Wow, she's like a little doll.' Aoi thought.

"We've got this crap drafty classroom... Cushion-less cushions... Old worn out mats with dust and who-knows-what else... Not the best environment to be recovering in..." Yuuji said.

Bell

Mizuki was sweeping when dust flew into her face causing her to cough. "Should you really sweeping of all things, Mizuki-chan? Your sick, right?" Aoi asked, concerned.

"Im fine. Really." Mizuki said before Aoi sneezed.

"What about you?" Hideyoshi said smiling a bit.

"I-I'm not sick!" Aoi said, blushing a bit. Causing Hideyoshi to laugh.

'She's really cute...She probably thinks I'm a girl though.' Hideyoshi thought.

Outside With Akihisa And Yuuji

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Yuuji asked, leaning against a wall.

"I was just thinking. See, schools are like a weird social thing, you know? There shouldn't be a non-equalness and a separationess among classes. And besides, no matter what us, the lowest ranked students, say, we end up sounding like sore losers. For fairness and justice, I think we should battle it out!" Akihisa said.

"Basically you're saying you want higher quality classroom equipment for Himeji." Yuuji said

"Why do you have to be so blunt? You can't just say crap like that! It's embarrassing!" Akihisa yelled.

"Whatever. Actually I was thinking about starting a war myself." Yuuji said.

"You serious?" Akihisa asked.

"Yeah. I thought we could prove there's more to life than whether or not you make good grades in school. Plus... I think we can win. What do you say? Wanna try?" Akihisa said.

"Yeah. We should do it! Let's call for a Summoner Test War!" Akihisa said.

Back In The Class Room

"Hey, guys, listen up! As Class Representative, I have an idea. I think it's time we challenge Class E to a Summoner Test War." Yuuji announced.

"You're kidding!" Hideyoshi yelled.

"A Summoner Test War...? It's suicide!" Minami said.

"What's a Summoner Test War?" Aoi asked, feeling stupid

"At Fumizuki Academy, there's a system called Summoner Test War, also referred to as ST War. As long as an approving teacher is present, a student can summon their Avatar, whose offense power is based on the student's performance in a particular subject. They fight using their Avatars. If the battle is won by a lower-ranked class, they can exchange equipment with the losing higher ranked class."

"Now, I can't be the only one tired of this crappy class!" Yuuji yelled.

"We are!" everyone yelled.

"Right! This is all we have to do. Win a few wars, and Class A's awesome stuff could be our awesome stuff." Yuuji said.

"Wow..." Some people said.

"We're the lowest of the low, the bottom of the fricking barrel, guys! We're just a group of losers, no one respects us because they don't even know we're here! But what they fail to realize is that we have nothing to lose! We have to try! We can at least do that! And don't forget, we have this guy!" Yuuji said, pointing to Akihisa.

"Huh?" Akihisa said.

"Most people don't know the truth about him. Guess what? He is a probationary student." Yuuji said. The class began to 'Ooo' and 'Aww'.

"It's not a big deal..." Akihisa said. Mizuki raised her hand.

"Do you have a question, Himeji?" Yuuji asked.

"Is a probationary student special or something?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah. Not just anybody can be one. It's special treatment for a student who isn't very good at academics and doesn't seem to have any motivation." Yuuji explained.

"It's considered the same thing as stupid." Hideyoshi said.

"Uh-huh, pretty much it's someone who's completely useless." Minami said.

"So, he's a moron?" Aoi said.

"Oh, it really is special." Mizuki said.

"Ah! I'll crawl under a rug if we have one." Akihisa said.

"If we win in a Summoner Test War, we can have a rug, and more. What do you say, you guys? Should we do it?" Yuuji said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

"Awesome. Let's start this off by challenging Class E! Akihisa! Since you're the ambassador for Class F, you have to officially go and declare war on them." Yuuji said.

"Why me? Aren't war declaring messengers from lower-ranked classes is normally given hell for it?" Akihisa asked.

"No, that kind of thing only happens in the movies. You're an important ambassador, they have no choice but to respect you." Yuuji said.

"But..." Akihisa said.

"Listen to me. This is an important mission. Only you can do this, man. You wouldn't wanna let everybody down, would you?" Yuuji asked.

Later

"You lied to me!" Akihisa yelled, with his face all beat up.

"I figured as much." Yuuji said.

"You expected this?" Akihisa said.

"I'm Class Representative. Give me a little bit of credit here." Yuuji said.

"At least pretend like you're sorry!" Akihisa said.

"Now, there's no going back for us. It's done. Are you ready? Isn't this what you wanted?" Yuuji asked.

"Yeah, it is. Let's do it!" Akihisa said.

In the Presidents office

"Really? The second year students are trying to call for an STWar on the first day of the new term? How interesting. Approve it." The school president said.

"I'll let them know immediately." Ms. Takahashi said

"I wonder how it'll turn out. Guess we'll just have to wait and see." The president said.

Back in the F classroom

"We'll use Mr. Hasegawa as the attending teacher for the war. We'll need to secure him on his way to Class E before the fifth period." Yuuji said, drawing their plans on the black board.

"Mr. Hasegawa? Does that mean the subject will be math?" Akihisa asked.

"Sounds good to me! I'm like way good at math." Minami said.

"Yes. We'll use math. Minami excels at it, so that can be our main strength." Yuuji said.

"Are you any good at math, Mizuki?" Minami asked.

"It's not my best but I'm not bad at it." Mizuki said.

"Yay, maybe we can fight together!" Minami said.

"No, she won't be able to fight." Yuuji said.

"What? Why not?" Akihisa asked.  
"The scores on the last test we took are what become our Avatars' offensive power. Stop and think about this for a second, the last test was..." Yuuji said.

"It was the placement test..." Akihisa said.

"And since I left the room in the middle of the exam, my scores are all zero." Mizuki said.

"Wait. All my scores are zero too." Aoi said.

"They are? Why?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I'd rather not say." Aoi said.

"Once the ST War starts, you they'll be able to take a recovery test to make up for it. All they has to do is finish that test, then they'll be able to fight with us." Yuuji said

"All right." Mizuki said.

"Okay." Aoi said.

"We're all counting on you." Yuuji said.

"Mm, okay!" Mizuki and Aoi said togeather.

"Mr. Hasegawa has been secured." Some Class F's guys said to Yuuji

"All right, everyone! Battle time! Let the war begin!" Yuuji yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

"Good grief. For idiots, they sure are cocky. All right, you guys. Get ready! Let's teach F a lesson, they'll never forget!" Class E's president, Hiromi, said.

"Yeah!" the class said.

Class E and F ran out of their class rooms ready to fight.

"Minami Shimada! Prepared to fight!"

"Hideyoshi. I shall participate as well!"

"Kouta Tsuchiya! I'm doing it too!"

"I approve this war!" Mr. Hasegawa said.

"I'm summoning my Avatar. Summon!" Minami said. Her avatar Wore a military outfit and wields a sabre

"Summon!" Kouta said. His Avatar wore a ninja outfit and wields a dual kodachi.

"I'm summoning my Avatar! Summon!" Hideyoshi said. His avatar a white kimono and a blue hakama and wields a naginata

"Why was my transformation so dramatic?" He asked himself.

"They're coming!" Minami said.

A girl with navy blue hair tied to pass through, but couldnt.

"Be careful. Real humans are not allowed to pass through that area." A class E boy said.

"It looks like you'll have to get through us first." Minami said.

"Yoshiko Mikami, I accept this challenge! Summon!" Her Avatar wore a white wizard robe and wields a large Spell book.

"Hello, good-by." Yoshiko said as she prepared to attack Kouta.

"Excuse me, but that's my line." Minami said, protecting Kouta.

"Oh no..." Yoshiko said as her avatar was defeated by Minami's avatar.

"When it comes to math, I won't lose against Class E!" Minami said,

"Those who died, meet me in the remedial class!" Mr. Nishimura said.

"Iron Man!" Minami yelled.

"Scary." Hideyoshi said.

"In accordance with the ST War Rules, the remedial classes are required for all who have their score reduced to zero." Mr. Nishimura said.

"No, help me! I don't wanna take a remedial class taught by a demon!" Yoshiko yelled.

"You wanna pass through here, you're required to defeat us first." Hideyoshi said

"Fine. Then I guess we'll just have to do that." Hiromi said, signaling her guys to summon thier avatars.

"Summon!"  
"Summon!"  
"Summon!"

"Bring it on!" Minami said.

With Aoi and Mizuki

"Well then, if you're ready, you may begin the exam." Ms. Takahashi said.

Back to the classroom

"Okay, Yuuji. What's your big strategy?" AKihisa asked Yuuji.

"I don't have a strategy." He said.

"What?" Akihisa yelled

"The whole game depends on force, one classroom tries to rush and overwhelm the other. And the class whose rep gets taken out of the war ends up losing." Yuuji said.

"But there's no way we're gonna be overwhelmed, is there?" Akihisa said.

"There's trouble! We're gonna be overwhelmed!" Minami said.

"What?" Akihisa yelled.

"Well, that isn't shocking, their score is better than ours. If we keep fighting them like this, it's only a matter of time before we lose." Yuuji said.

"Oh no!" Akihisa yelled.

"But they're only Class E for crying out loud, it's not like they're really that much smarter than we are. It should take them a while to beat us. And that time is the key to our victory." Yuuji said.

The war

"My score's dropping." Minami said.

"You need to fall back, now! If you don't take a recovery test, you'll die! Go!" Hideyoshi said.

"Okay!" Minami said, running to the room Mizuki and Aoi were in.

"I need to take a recovery test, please!" Minami said.

"Now understand the score of this exam will be your score the next time you summon your Avatar.  
If you get a lower score, then you have now your Avatar will get weaker instead.  
Are you sure you want to take the test?" Ms. Takahashi asked.

"I am yes." Minami said.

"What subject would you like to take?" Ms. Takahashi asked.

"I want math, please." Minami said.

'I have to answer as many as I can to get a better score!' Minami thought.

"I can't fight any more." Kouta said.

"I got your back! ...Or we could just take a strategic withdrawal!" Hideyoshi said.

"This battle is mine!" Hiromi said, taking out a bunch of Class F students.

"Not good!" Hideyoshi said

"Attack them!" Hiromi said.

"Yeah!" Class E said.

In the Classroom

"Sounds like our defense line was down." Yuuji said

"This is bad, Yuuji!" Akihisa said.

Back to the Test

'They're only numbers on a page, as long as I don't have to read Japanese, I've got this.' Minami thought. 'It's Kanji! I'll just have to skip this one and move on to the next question.' Minami thought, before looking over at Mizuki and Aoi's rapid writing.

Back to the battle

"Those who died, meet me in the remedial classroom!" Mr Nishimura said.

"Oh No, what are we gonna do now, man?" Akihisa said panicking.

"Oh, is that all you guys have? Looks like it's already come down to the Class F Rep." Hiromi said.

"Wow. The Class E Rep herself has graced us with her presence. You seem confident." Yuuji said.

"Who declares war on the first day of a new term anyway? The difference between our two classes is still in the placement test scores. You can't tell me you actually thought Class F could win." Hiromi said.

"Well, you never know, right?" Yuuji said

"Oh I see. You really are an idiot that explains your test score." Hiromi said.

"I don't know if you've thought about a strategy or not, but now would be a really good time for one." Akihisa said

"Oh, yeah. You know, come to think of it, I did have a strategy after all." Yuuji said.

"What?" AKihisa said

"Come on, man. Why else would I have wanted to keep you here?" Yuuji said

"Mm-hm... Yeah, I get it." Akihisa said.

"What do you mean? Are you telling me he is a..." Hiromi said.

"That's right. Akihisa Yoshii is a probationary student! Go ahead! Show them the kind of power you possess, Yoshii!" Yuuji sad

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. After all, you have to deal with my wicked skills eventually. Summon." Akihisa said. His avatar wore a modified school uniform and wields a bokken.

"The Avatar of a probationary student has a unique ability. As punishment, they have to help faculty members with their chores. So their Avatar can actually touch things." Yuuji said, as Akihisa's avatar threw the short table into the air.

"Ah..." hiromi said

"But that's not all..." Yuuji said, as the table then hit the Avatar in head, also hurting Akihisa.

"Ow, ow..." Akihisa yelled, rolling on the floor.

"Any injuries the Avatar receives are also felt by the Summoner. See, isn't that interesting?" Yuuji said.

"I don't think so!" Akihisa yelled.

"Fine. I'll go ahead and take care of the little guy first. Summon!" Hiromi said. wears the baseball equipment of a catcher minus the face-guard and wields a baseball bat.

"You won't win that easily. Let's go!" Akihisa said, comanding his avatar. It, unfortunatly, tripped and flew into the same short chair.

"Aw! It landed on the same spot! The pain, the pain!" Akihisa yelled.

"Just what I'd expect from a Class E Rep. You don't totally suck." Akihisa said.

"So what? He is an idiot and useless." Hiromi said

"No way... You just don't give him enough credit." Yuuji said.

"Yeah, whatever you say, as Class Rep, I'm gonna go ahead and put an end to this thing. Get ready. I, Hiromi Nakabayashi, challenge Yuuji Sakamoto..." Hiromi started.

"Wait!" Aoi and Mizuki yelled, cutting Hiromi off.

"Mizuki Himeji, fighting! I accept this challenge! Summon!" Mizuki said. Her avatar wore western-styled clad armor and wielded a large claymore-like sword.

"Aoi Ikimono, I also accept this challange! Summon!" Aoi said. Her avatar wore a gothic outfit with black shorts, a red and black striped belly-open turtle neck top with red cat ears, red boots and tail and wielded a black and red gutair.

"Here we come!" Mizuki and Aoi said, as the both of their weapons took out all of the other class-E students, except Hiromi.

"What's with their score?" A boy said. Mizuki's score was 412, Aoi's was 399.

"Their power is like the Class A level!" A girl said.

"What's someone like that doing in F?" A boy said

"Their finally here." Yuuji said. 'I wasn't expecting Aoi to get such a high score, but lets just go with it.' Yuuji thought.

"Himeji! Ikimono!" Akihisa yelled

"Mizuki Himeji...? Don't tell me you're in Class F! And who's that other girl!" Hiromi yelled.

"Yoshii!" Minami said coming from behind Mizuki.

"Hey, Shimada." Akihisa said.

"They're like an out-of-control smarties." Minami said.

"Not too shabby. But I'm not the least bit surprised by it." Yuuji said.

"How can her score get so high?" Akihisa.

"The school's exams have an unlimited number of questions, and so does your score as long as you can answer within the time allowed." Yuuji said.

"Then you did have a strategy..." Akihisa said.

"I was buying us time 'til they finished."

"No fair! Nobody said that there were smart people in your stupid class!" Hiromi yelled.

"We didn't, huh? Sorry. Here I come!" Mizuki said.

"Oh no..." Hiromi said, as Mizuki took out Hiromi's avatar.

'And thus, this Summoner Test War ended with a victory by Class F.'

Later...

"Awesome! That was amazing! We couldn't have won if you guys were as stupid as we are." Akihisa said, celabrating.

"Uh, thanks. That's really sweet of you." Mizuki said.

"Aoi, if your so smart, how'd you end up in this class?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I was nicknamed 'The Queen Of Knowledge' when I went to school in america. I wanted to be the dumb one for once. So I didn't put my name on my test." She said, blushing a bit.

"I can't wait! Now we get exchange our equipment with Class E's, right? I mean it's not that great, but it's better than the crap we've got." Akihisa said.

"Oh no. We're not exchanging anything." Yuuji said.

"Huh?" Akihisa said.

"We'll just stick with what we've got. Is that cool with you? Or would you rather make the switch?" Yuuji asked Hiromi.

"No way. Seriously?" Hiromi asked.

"What are you doing? That's why we fought!" AKihisa yelled.

"Huh?" Everyone said as a girl who looked alot like Hideyoshi walked in.

"So is everything worked out?" She asked.

'Woah, trippy...' Aoi thought.

"Why are you dressed like that, Hideyoshi? I get it! You've finally accepted who you really are." Akihisa said.

"Um, Yoshii, I'm sitting right over here." Hideyoshi said.

"Aren't you a boy, Hideyoshi?" Aoi whispered..

"Yeah, but everyone seems to think im a girl..." He said.

"What? There're two of you?" Akihisa said.

"No, idiot. That's my twin sister." He said.

"I'm older too, by like three minutes. I'm Yuuko Kinoshita, and as ambassador from Class A. I hereby challenge F! We're officially declaring war on you, losers!" Yuuko said.

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"Why? What did we do to you?" Akihisa yelled.

"Don't think we're gonna take it easy on you, either. We'll crush you mercilessly. You've been warned." Yuuko said.

'Class A, Huh?" Aoi thought.

* * *

Mr. Fukuhara: Question. Name the plant that has a subterranean stem that sometimes is edible and is called "lily" in English.

SuwoCat: I dunno.

Akihisa: A sweet potato!

Mr. Fukuhara: Please don't just focus on the word "edible."

Akihisa: Next time 'Lilies, Roses, and Health and Physical Education!'

Mr. Fukuhara: This will be on the test.

* * *

SuwoCat: Yay! The OC Description. (You dont have to read it if you dont want too...)

Name: Aoi Ikimono

Age: 16

Appearance: Long Blonde Hair in a up-do Ponytail with light purple streaks on her bangs and a angle wing clip holding up her hair.

Eyes: Ice blue

Bust size: D-cup

Romantic Intrest: Shiiro (Oc Later)

Personality: Sweet and rebelious, when she's angry she becomes very violent, suddenly pulling out a magenta gutair from thin air and hitting people with it.

Lives with a cat named Sugar. (Her Parents work overseas.)

Secretly, She's Asthmatic.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, my fanfictionites! Here's Chapter 2! But lately I havent been getting many reviews and that makes me very sad! :(

So R/R!

Enjoy!

* * *

FLASHBACK: 7 years ago

"See, when you play this key it's called a C. " A boy with white hair said to Aoi as they both sat in front of a grand piano.

"No way. It sounds pretty, Shiro." Aoi said, smiling.

"Let me try." She said as she played 'Mary had a little lamb' like an expert.

"Woah! Your a natural!" He said, but she didn't hear him. She was giggling and having too much fun.

'Aoi...' He thought, looking at her with loving eyes.

* * *

Episode 2 : Lilies, Roses, and Health and Physical Education

'At Fumizuki Academy, your skills in the classroom are your power and the test results are your justice.'

"What's up, Himeji? You wanted to tell me something?" Yuuji asked, as they both stood in a hallway.

"Actually... it's more like a question I want to ask you. I need to talk to you." Mizuki said.

As they both began to walk, Mizuki heard a sound, but when she looked there was nothing.

In the principals Office

"So that's what happened. The very first battle of the term between the second year students ended up with Class F beating Class E." Ms. Takahashi said.

"I see... A good start to the year. However, the losing class is likely dispirited about moving to worse equipment, so early on. If they keep up with their studies, they can just as easily take it back the next time they meet. The next battle is all we can ever prepare for in life." The president said.

"Ah, actually... after the battle the students decided they didn't want to trade equipment." Mr. Hasagawa said.

"And what would make them do that?" She asked.

In the Classroom

"Man, this super glue was ridiculous. My desk is totally fixed already." Akihisa said.

"Will wonders never cease! Looks like Yoshii got himself better glue." Hideyoshi said.

"We crushed class E. If we can't get some better glue out of the deal, then why bother fighting? And she'd have a Class E desk now if I were running things.  
Okay, explain to me one more time why we turned down our new desks!" Akihisa said.

"They're not new. You really want the crappy wooden desks they got in Class E?" Yuuji asked.

"It's better than these kindergarten tables that they pull out of a dumpster!" Akihisa said, slaming his hand on the newly glued table.

"Hmm... Huh?" Hideyoshi said, reading the tube of glue. 'Gule, for general use, Alphadine' Akihisa's hand was stuck on the table no hope of coming off.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it. You never use it to study anyway." Minami said.

"But I do use it for real! I eat lunch on it. I sleep on it. Draw stuff on it. A desk is like a trusty steed you ride when you do battle at school!" Akihisa said.

"That stangely sounds deep." Aoi said, looking up from her book.

"What're you reading Ikimono?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Oh, Advanced Gutair lessons vol. 9. And you can call ne Aoi." Aoi said.

"Yoshii is already become one with his desk." Kouta said.

"Go ahead and kiss those tables good-bye. With Class A declaring war on us, we'll be trading them in today." Yuuji said.

"Ah..." Akihisa said.

"Wow. You must really be good." Hideyoshi said.

"N-Not really." Aoi said, blushing, unaware of the figures looming by the window.

"I've got this worked out, we beat those guys and their gear is ours. I've had to change my time table, but it's no big deal. Everything is rolling along just as I thought. Right, Himeji?" Yuuji said.

"Ah... I guess so." Mizuki said.

"All right, what do you say we check out Class A." Yuuji said, sliding open the door.

"So this is Class A..." Minami said as the waked into the huge room.

"It seems more like a four star hotel." Hideyoshi said.

"It's pretty amazing." Aoi said, in awe.

"Humph. Now you see what I'm talking about. I could like so see myself sleeping in here." Akihisa said.

"Look at that, Yoshii! It's like a free coffee shop. they can eat at whenever they want!" Minami said.

"Yeah, don't let them think you're blown away by their awesomeness 'cause then they've got you. Just try to act casual like me." Akihisa said.

"You're the absolute picture of nonchalance, Sir table hand." Hideyoshi said, making Aoi laugh.

"My, my. I didn't think we started 'till tomorrow." Yuuko said.

"Hey, Sis." Hideyoshi said.

"I understand if you wanna throw in the towel." Yuuko said.

"Nah. We thought we'd check out our new stuff before we take it from you." Yuuji said

"Well, look at the little narcissist." Yuuji said.

"That's a pretty big word for a chick. I thought you might wanna mix it up a bit. Have a rep duel instead." Yuuji said.

"And you're an idiot, too! Wow! In what world could any of you possibly duel our top student." Yuuko said.

"Getting scared? Seems like it, since you're picking on the weakest class here while they're still recovering from their last battle." Yuuji said.

"We can do this right now if you like." Yuuko said.

"Wait." A girl with purple hair said.

"I accept. This duel is mine." She said.

"But Shouko..." Yuuko said.

"Only... I have one condition. The loser has to do one thing the winner says unconditionally." Shouko said, getting up into Mizuki's face.

Suddenly, a boy with white hair appeared and gave shouko a piece of paper.

"And also Aoi Ikimono must go on a date with Shiro Togashi?" Shouko said reading the paper.

"What?" Aoi said.

"It's been a while, Aoi." Shiro said, smirking at Aoi glare.

"So that's the reason you're picking on Class F all of a sudden." Yuuji said.

"Don't be absurd; it is our duty to confront you. We are Class A and, as such, represent the highest standards of this school. You've set something in motion here. When bottom feeders start wars without even cracking open a book, somebody needs to teach them a lesson." Yuuko said.

"Fine by me. The loser does what the winner says and Aoi goes on a date with Shiiro. This should be an entertaining duel. You okay with that, Aoi?" Yuuji said.

"Fine, but if you lose this duel, you answer too me." Aoi said.

"It's not a duel. It's six against six." Yuuko said.

"Argh!" Every one said.

"But, Yuuko..." Shouko said.

"I'm certain our Rep would emerge victorious. But the wise are also prudent." Yuuko said.

"All right. We'll go along with this Six-on-Six duel as long as Class F gets to pick the subjects to battle in." Yuuji said.

"We are agreed." Shouko said.

'And with that the battle had been set.'

"What were you thinking? Why'd you agree with that creepy psycho?" Akihisa said as they ate on the roof.

"Yeah and if we lose, if stuck having to spend time with him." Aoi said.

"Relax. They haven't got a chance against us. And now we'll get to boss them around whenever we're finished." Yuuji said.

"Uh, don't be so sure. From what I hear, Shouko is not really the girl you wanna mess with. If you get what I'm saying..." Hideyoshi said.

"Oh, yeah?" Akihisa said.

"Why's that?" Aoi asked.

"Everybody says how smart and pretty she is. But for whatever reason, the boys in this school don't wanna go anywhere near her." Hideyoshi said.

"That is weird. Guys love the pretty nut jobs." Minami said.

"Well apparently, she's a total ice princess to men." Hideyoshi said.

"How could she not like us guys? I mean..." Akihisa said suddenly realizing something. "Wait a minute... so... what if she's after..." Akihisa said imagining the unthinkable. "...R-Ridiculous. There's no way that'll ever happen. I mean no judgment. But that's just stuff they make up for late night cable. Right? Back me up here!" Akihisa said.

"It's real." Minami said.

"What?" Akihisa said.

"There's this one girl... she's always jumping me!" Minami said.

"There's my sweet baby!" an orange haired girl said, takling Minami.

"Miharu?" Minami asked.

"Why do you always wanna hurt me? You left me just so see you could hang around with these stupid little boys and hide your love away!" Miharu said, putting her face into her chest.

"Im a girl." Aoi said.

"Who's that?" Akihisa asked.

"Miharu Shimizu, 2nd year, Class D." Kouta said.

"Stop it! Get off of me!" Minami said.

"There's no reason to be shy, sweetie! I know deep down inside you really love me, and I can't wait 'til you realize it!" Miharu said.

"For the last time, I told you I don't swing that way! Yoshii! A little help here please!" Minami said.

"I'm afraid she's right. But I can see why you're confused. Shimada's got small boobs, they're barely even there, a bad temper and kind of just looks like a dude and figure-four leg lock, argh!" Akihisa said, as minami put him in a keg lock.

"I do not look like a dude! Take it back!" Minami said.

"That's right! I love Shimada because she's a beautiful woman!" Miharu said putting Akihisa in a arm lock.

"You're breaking my leg! Okay, I give. I'll do anything you say!" Akihisa said.

"That's so sweet! Then you're gonna take me out. I expect crepes at La Veditz by the train station." Minami said.

"What? That place? It's too expensive..." Akihisa said.

"Fine!" Minami said, hurting his leg again.

"Ahh! No. Okay, I'll do it!" AKihisa said.

"Good, from now on, you'd better try to be super nice and call me Lady Minami, and I get to call you Aki." Minami said.

"Y-Yes, sir! My Lady!" Akihisa said.

"I want... I want... You should... You should just say... say you love me some time!" Minami stuttered.

"Fine... Here goes..." Akihisa said.

"No you won't!" Miharu said, pulling on his arm .

"Ughhh!" Aki hisa said

"Say it!" Minami said.

"Argh! No! No!" AKihisa yelled in pain.

"Almost... Almost... Almost..." Kouta said trying to look up Minami's skirt.

"Say it! Say you love me right now or lose the leg!" Minami said.

"Y-Yes, ma'am! You love me right now or lose the leg!" Akihisa said.

"You... idiot!" yelled.

Later

"That was not real fun for me." Akihisa said walking to the classroom. "Ah... Himeji? Must be an important letter you're working on?" Akihisa said.

"Ah! Yoshii, don't!" Akihisa said.

'That totally looks like a love letter. Why would anyone risk writing a love letter at school in their classroom?' Akihisa asked him self.

"It isn't like that. Okay, you got me. It is...But it's not really what you... what you're thinking." Mizuki said.

"It's a silly cursed chain letter." Akihisa said.

"And now you've managed to make things even more complicated." Mizuki said.

"Is it to someone in our class?" Akihisa asked.

"Yes..." Mizuki said.

"Okay. Then how about I teach you how to write a really good one that'll freak everybody out." he said.

"No thanks. It's not a pass it on or be cursed letter." Mizuki said.

"Stop! I know it's one of those! Oh, Great. See, the curse is working on me already!" AKihisa said Dramaticly.

"It's not like that." Mizuki said.

"I see... What's so great about this guy? I bet you'll say he's hot." Mizuki said.

"Well, I don't care how he looks. But I think he is pretty and cute! You know, my friends were always saying that when you and Yuuji are walking together that they can't keep their eyes off of you because your guys are so perfect." Mizuki said.

"Your friends sound pretty nice. You should keep them around." Akihisa said.

"They also are pretty sure that you're the doughnut to his banana." Mizuki said.

"You should lose those friends." Akihisa said.

"He's... It's not all about the way he looks, it's about his insides." Mizuki said.

"Well, who among us doesn't have a fabulous spleen." Akihisa said.

"Pretty sure that's not what I meant." Mizuki said.

"Oh, you mean his personality." AKihisa said.

"Uh-huh. He's so kind and cheerful. I always see him happy. I've liked him ever since the first time I met him." Mizuki said.

"That's great. So this letter..." Akihisa said.

"What about it?" Mizuki asked.

"I hope you'll get the response you've been waiting for." AKhisa said.

"Thank you!" Mizuki said.

"Here's where you've been hiding? Ready to start talking strategy?" Yuuji said as Akihisa left the room. He only

"Oh, man. What's with you?" Yuuji asked.

"I don't wanna talk to you. I don't want you walking with me." Akihisa said walking away.

"Come on, dude. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong, man." Yuuji said following after.

"I'm not... I'll never be..." Akihisa said stopping for a second. "I'll never be your doughnut!" He yelled running away.

"Huh..." Yuuji said confused.

Later

"Okay, it's time to start round one." Ms. Takahashi said, as the six on six match began.

"Unbelievable. Why am I the round whore?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Nice." Aoi said laughing a bit.

'Great, she probably thinks i'm a crossdresser now.' Hideyoshi thought, looking at Aoi.

"What're you talking about, Hideyoshi? Do you see anyone else around here as pretty as you?" Akihisa said.

"You're aware I'm not a girl, right?" Hideyoshi said.

"One player from each class, please step forward." Ms. Takahashi said, as Minami and Yuuko stepped foward.

"Go, Minami!" Aoi said, glaring at Shiiro who only smirked at her.

'I will defeat you, Shiiroooo!' Aoi thought, angrily.

"Don't screw it up, all right?" Yuuji said.

"Watch and learn, boys, 'kay?" Minami said.

"I'll try to get this over with quickly. No sense in torturing the unfortunate." Yuuko said.

"Don't let the 'F' fool you, you're going down!" Minami said.

"And here we go." Ms. Takahashi said.

"Right, summoning my Avatar... Summon! Oh, I forgot to mention something, my test scores in math would have easily put me in Class B." Minami said.

"Oh wow, I think I might start crying. Summon!" Yuuko said. Her Avatar wore heavy armor with a green skirt and wields a jousting lance.

"That sucks!" Minami said, as Yuuko killed her avatar.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that my math scores put me in A."

"Winner, Yuuko Kinoshita, Class A." Ms. Takahashi said, as class A cheered.

"What can you do? It's not like that Class B brain of yours could have beat a Class A one just because your math sucks but... ARGH!" Akihisa said as Minami attacked him.

"Almost... Almost..." Kouta said trying to pep under Minami's skirt.

'Round Two!'

"The second round begins now. Players, step forward." Ms. Takahashi said.

"Class A, Miho Satou." A girl with navy blue hair said, bowing a bit. Her Avatar wore wears a Indian-/Native American-style tribal outfit and wields a kusarigama. (a dual scythe connected by a chain)

"Well, it's on you. Sink or swim, dude." Yuuji said, patting Akihisa's back.

"Why me? You know if I lose, we're screwed." Akihisa said.

"Don't sweat it. We both know you can do this." Yuuji said.

"I guess so... Does that mean it's about time to bring out the big guns?" Akihisa asked.

"Hell yeah. Can't keep it locked up forever. You need to let everybody know what you can really do." Yuuji said.

"That's cool. I guess I'll live." Akihisa said.

"Oh, no... You're him!" Miho said.

"Yup, and this is like the first time I've been serious in my life." Akihisa said, sitting on the table thats still stuck to his hand.

"It's true... You're really the one..." Miho said.

"Yes I am. I don't like to spread it around. I've tried to hide it, but no more... I fight with my left hand." Akihisa said, before he was defeted so hard the table broke off his hand.

"The winner is Miho Satou from Class A." Ms. Takahashi said.

"You thought just because you were left-handed that would somehow make you smart?" Minami said, attacking him again.

"My arm... My arm... My arm...!" Akihisa yelled.

"Almost... So close... Oh please..." Kouta said once again trying to peep.

'Goddamn it we're loosing. I'm gonna have to go on a date with HIM!' Aoi thought, eyes full of rage.

"Calm down, Aoi." Yuuji said.

"How can I be calm? if I have to go on a date with Shiiro Togashi, Im gonna punch you SO hard! And you do not like the place im gonna aim for!" She whispered.

"Have a little faith will ya?" Yuuji said.

"Fine... for now." Aoi said.

"Ok. Our real fight is coming up now! Game face time." Yuuji said

"Oh, thanks! And what happened to both of us knowing that I can do this?" Akihisa said.

"Well, I never said what it was you could do." Yuuji said.

"I seriously wanna punch your head with my left hand right now!" Akihisa said. before Minami Broke his Arm.

"Okay, students onto the third round! Aiko Kudou from Class A against Kouta Tsuchiya from Class F. Have you picked your subject yet?" Ms. Takahashi said.

"Phys Ed. along with Health." Kouta said, simply.

"Well, well. There's a rumor going around that you're something of an athlete. I bet no body's ever told you how amazing I am. And how hard I work my body. And how much I sweat." Aiko said, seductively.

"I feel sick..." Kouta said, imagining... things. And getting a nose bleed.

"I'm coming! How dare you hurt him like that! You're taking advantage of his disability. That's sick!" Akihisa said.

"You could always step in for him if you like. But academics aren't really your thing, right? If you don't mind getting a little rough I can teach you Physical Education and Health. Of course then... I'll make you sweat." Aiko said, seductively, causing Akihisa and Kouta to nose bleed.

"Yoshii!" Mizuki yelled.

"Aki! You stay away from him! He doesn't need a girl to teach him anything!" Minami as she and Mizuki ran to Akihisa's aid.

"Yeah, that's right! Yoshii isn't ever going to need your sweat education!" Mizuki said.

"Okay, you're depressing me with all the negatives..." Akihisa said.

"Dude, stay down!" Akihisa said, as Kouta got up.

"I'm okay. Just dizzy." Kouta said.

"All right. Then let's begin the match." Ms. Takahashi said

"Summon." Kouta said.

"Summon!" Aiko said. Her avatar wore a schoolgirl sailor uniform and wields a battle axe

"Over 400 points!" Akihisa said.

"Practice versus theory. We finally get to see which is stronger. Say good-bye, you little perv!" Aiko said as her avatar began to attack.

"Accelerate..." Kouta said as his avatar attacked. "Acceleration complete." Kouta said as his Avatar beat hers with his score of 576.

"That can't be... I really lost?" Aiko said in surprised.

"Winner, Kouta Tsuchiya, Class F." Ms. Takahashi said.

"He's strong! His Health and Phys Ed. score alone is bigger than all my scores combined!" Akihisa said.

'Wow, he is strong. I thought he was just the silent pervert.' Aoi thought.

"And now we move to Round Four." Ms. Takahashi said.

"Here we go. My turn." Aoi said.

"It's been a while, Ao-chan." Shiiro said, smirking.

"Don't call me Ao-chan, Togashi." Aoi said.

"Come now don't be so cold." Shiiro said.

"What subject do you chose?" Ms. Takahashi asked.

"Music." Aoi asked.

'You changed haven't a bit, I knew she was gonna chose that.' Shiiro thought.

"I'm gonna take you down! Summon!" Aoi said. her Score was an even 610.

"Whoa! Her score is over 600!" Akihisa said.

"Ha, ha. We shall see. Summon." Shiiro said. His avatar wore a long sleved button up white shirt with a butler vest and black pants and dog ears and wielded a Violin. Also his score was 610.

"A perfect tie." Shiiro said, as both his avatar and Aoi's charater were defeated.

"What?" Aoi said.

"There is no winner." Ms. Takahashi said.

"Im satisfied." Shiiro said.

"Im not!" Aoi said.

"Who would've thought that Aoi would be so mean." Akihisa said.

"That guy must really bring out the worst in her." Minami said.

"Now on to Round 5." Ms. Takahashi said.

"Okay then, time to fight." Mizuki said.

"Go kick some butt, Himeji." Akihisa said.

"Uh-huh." Mizuki said.

"I will fight this one." Kubo said

"That's Toshimitsu Kubo. This is the match we have to win." Yuuji said.

"Why is that?" Akihisa asked.

"He's the No. 2 student here. Unless she picks one of his weak subjects, it'll be tough one." Yuuji said.

"Holy crap!" Akihisa said.

"Tell us, in what subject will you be fighting?" Ms. Takahashi asked.

"I would like all subjects combined." Kubo said.

"He can't do that! It's our choice! Tell him to..." Akihisa started.

"That's fine with me." Mizuki said.

"Or not?" Akihisa said.

"This is not good. When you fight in combined subjects, your strength is basically your rank." Yuuji said.

"Begin the match!" Ms. Takahashi said.

"Now, summon." Kubo said.

"Look at that score! That No. 2 student must be smart!" Minami said. Kubo's score was 3997.

"I am summoning my Avatar... Summon!" Mizuki said.

"It's over 4000?" Everone said. Miziki's score

"She's right up there with the top student in the academy." Yuuji said.

"From where did your skill level originate?" Kubo said.

"I just decided... to do my best!" Mizuki said.

FLASHBACK:

'I know why our class started Summoner Test Wars this year. They're such a good class you can't help but like them. They always try to help each other. And that's more important than anything to me. Besides, I've still got a letter to give one of them. That's why I can't give up! I have to give my all...' Mizuki said to Yuuji.

FLASHBACK END:

"The winner, from Class F, is Mizuki Himeji." Ms. Takahashi said.

"Can you believe this, Aki? Somehow we're tied with the top class in school!" Minami said.

"So the next match decides our whole thing, I guess." Hideyoshi said, wearing a skirt but no top. Though he was covering his chest, Kouta and Akihisa got a nosebleed.

'Somehow I cant stop staring...' Aoi thought, redfaced.

"Okay, it's time to begin the fifth and final round." Ms. Takahashi said.

"Well then, I guess it's my turn." Yuuji said.

"Ready?" Akihisa said, worriedly

"We'll sure find out. Yuuji Sakamoto, Class F Rep." Yuuji said.

"Class A Representative, Shouko Kirishima." Shouko said.

"Very well, what is your subject?" Ms. Takahashi asked Yuuji said.

"Why not raise the stakes. I'd like a restricted Japanese history test. How about we limit the questions elementary school level with a perfect score of 100." Yuuji.

"A test match?" A boy said.

"They're not using their Avatars?" Another boy said.

'This Summoner Test War is based on the students' scores on the actual test in the real world. As long as the attending teacher approves, the chosen test can be on any subject for any skill level.' Iron man said.

"You heard what he said, I will get the test prepared, and the players can go wait for me in the classroom." Ms. Takahashi said.

"Have you lost your mind, Yuuji?" Akihisa said.

"Fighting it out on an elementary school test will simply get you each a perfect score." Hideyoshi said.

"The best we can do now is a tie!" Minami said

"Not necessarily, now even a simple mistake may lead lost for that side." Mizuki said.

"Exactly. Now the battle is only about strength of concentration and will power." Yuuji said.

'He sure is confident.' Aoi thought.

"Oh, man..." Akihisa said.

"Just trust me, you guys. I've got this. Whenever Shouko memorizes something, she never forgets it." Yuuji said.

"Isn't that bad since history battle is all about memorizing?" Akihisa said.

"No, that's how we'll win. Shouko seems to think that the Taika Reform happened in the year 625. She memorized them as "the Taika alive in 625." I just need that one question on the test, and I'll win." Yuuji said.

"Hold on, Yuuji! The Taika Reform did not start in the year 625?" Akihisa asked.

"No, the rhyme's Taika alive in 645. But it's easy to get confused if someone teaches it to you wrong." Yuuji said.

"Okay..." Akihisa said.

"Hello, workstations from Class A. You're about to become Class F's." Yuuji said.

"Okay, you may begin the test." Ms. Takahashi said.

"It's about time." Minami said.

"What happens if there isn't a question about the Taika Reform?" Hideyoshi asked.

"If Yuuji can't keep his focus and loses his concentration, then she'll definitely beat him." AKihisa said.

"But that question might not even get asked..." Akihisa said.

"I know..." Akihisa said.

"He got it." AKihisa suddenly said.

"How do you know that?" Aoi asked.

"I can feel it." AKihisa said.

"Okay, I have the test results tabulated. For Shouko Kirishima, our Class A Rep... 97 points." Ms. Takahashi said.

"That's right!" Akihisa said.

"I can't believe Little Miss Sunshine didn't get a perfect score!" Hideyoshi said.

"Yes, Yes! No Shiiro date for me!" Aoi said happily.

"We're getting our class room make over big time!" Minami said.

"I Can't believe it!" Mizuki said.

"I know!" Akihisa said.

"Now for the score made by the Class F Rep, Yuuji Sakamoto. 53 points." Ms. Takahashi said.

'Class F's low tables turned into cardboard boxes.'

"I didn't think it could get worse. What is up with that score? Did you stroke out or something?" Akihisa said.

"Guess that's my real skill level." Yuuji said.

"What use is your stupid plan if you can't even get a hundred points?" Akihisa said.

"Sometimes in life you just get hit with an unknown X-factor." Yuuji said.

"Especially when the X-factor is your own puny brain!" Akihisa said.

"Well, Aoi's gonna kill you now." Hideyoshi said, before she slid the door open angrily.

"SAKAMOTO!" Aoi yelled.

"C-Calm down, Aoi. Yuuji said, visibly scared of her.

"Nice knowing you, Yuuji." Akihisa said.

Suddenly, Aoi pulled out a gutair and Swung it at Yuuji, hitting him in the back.

"Guess, I had that coming." Yuuji said groaning in pain, as Aoi sat down.

"What makes you hate that Shiiro guy so much?" Minami asked.

"It's a long story." Aoi said.

"Aoi?" Shiiro asked, walking into the room.

"Go away, Shiiro. I dont have to go out with you untill the weekend." Aoi said.

"Oh, Aoi. Why must you hide your love with such cold remarks?" Shiiro said.

"I'll give you to the count of three before I hurt you. 1... 2..." Aoi started.

"I know you dont hate me, Ao." Shiiro whispered into her ear.

"...3!" Aoi yelled blushing madly, as she hit Shiiro with her gutair.

"Ah... Ustukushi*. We meet again." Shiiro groaned. (*It means lovely)

"Who's Utsukushi?" Minami asked.

"The name of her gutair. The name is fitting. As its owner, dont you think Ao-chan?" Shiiro said.

"Shut it and go away." Aoi said, trying to hide her blushing face.

"As you wish, princess." Shiiro said, leaving the room.

"That guy sure loves you." Yuuji smirked.

"Do me a favor and stop talking." Aoi said.

"Yuuji." Shouko said walking into the room.

"Your promise. It's time." Shouko said.

"Right, the promise... He's gonna do whatever she tells him to." Akihisa said.

"I didn't forget. Let's have it." Yuuji said.

"You can't do this, Shouko! It only happens on cable!" Akihisa said as he and Kouta held up cameras.

"Yuuji... I want you to go out with me." Shouko said.

"Huh?" Everone said.

"I thought you'd finally given up on that." Yuuji said.

"I can never give up. You're the one I'll always like best." Shouko said

"Can I say no?" Yuuji said.

"You can't. You made a promise, and now we're going out on a date." Shoko said.

"Wait a minute. Can't we talk... Urgh!" Yuuji said before Shouko knockedhim out and dragged him out of the room.

"Okay, what's that about?" Minami asked.

"Don't know. But so sweet." Mizuki said.

"Sweet? Psychotic, maybe." Aoi said

"Then, what was the deal with Shouko always looking at Himeji?" Akihisa asked.

"I don't know, maybe she was simply trying to intimidate the competition." Hideyoshi said.

"Umm, I'm sorry, Himeji. Our classroom is even worse than before all of this." Akihisa said.

"I like our classroom." Mizuki said.

"Huh?" Akihisa said.

"Class F is like my new home. And I think that I love it. And besides... I've got you here with me." Mizuki said.

"You know what? I'm hungry. And Aki still owes me some crepes." Minami said.

"Ah? We're not supposed to do that until the weekend!" Akihisa said.

"There's no time like the present. Machi no lieben*." Minami said. (I have no idea*)

"No way! You're gonna make me blow my whole food budget before my parents can send any more money!" Akihisa said.

"Hold on, Yoshii promised he would take me out to the movies instead." Mizuki said.

"Himeji, this may sound bad. But how come I have no memory of asking you out?" Akihisa said.

"Cause I just made it up now." Mizuki said.

"Come on! It's time to go eat some crepes, you guys!" Minami said.

"I can't wait to see what movie you pick for us!" Mizuki said.

"Please don't! Nooooo! I have a limited budget. I've got each issues with my bread sugar and need my food." Akihisa yelled, as he was pulled out of the room.

"I didn't think it could be possible. But he may just be a genuine idiot." Hideyoshi said.

"Got that right." Aoi said.

"Mm." Kouta said.

Narrator: Question 3. What do you call the part of your household budget that is spent on food?

Akihisa: I only get salt and water this week.

SuwoCat: Woah, your SO poor!

Narrator: I didn't ask you how you'd spend your budget.

Akihisa: Next time, 'Food Budget, Dates and Stun Guns.'

Narrator: This will be on the test.

* * *

Name: Shiro Togashi

Age: 17

Appearance: Long spiky white hair in a down ponytail.

Eyes: Light Green

Romantic Intrest: Aoi

Lives with Older bother: Natsu

He, loves Aoi to no end. Being the Masochist he is, he loves Aoi beatings.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took so long! PLZ dont kill me! Here's another chappie!

* * *

Baka and Test 3. Food Budget, Dates, and Stun Guns

'In this infinitely large universe, there exists a prep school. Fumizuki Academy has been designed to ensure its students can survive taking fiercely competitive entrance exams. It's a school for academic warriors. Intelligence is their only weapon. Each student puts the prestige of their entire school on the line by making maximal use of his or her best subjects, thereby, overrunning competitors' strategies. Those with the most power will win each match as well accolades and the right to enjoy a comfortable school life. Those who fail will not be so privileged. Their lives become what can only be described as an indescribable hell. This is the story of academic warriors who stood up to such a cruel fate with high hopes and cerebral stems blazing. And here is what happened when those same warriors lost a Summoner Test War on a day that was very much like today.'

"What?! How much is it before the student discount? For a medium soda, come on! They'd better be drizzling this popcorn with gold sauce! I'm spending all this so I can hang out for a couple hours? These theaters are filled with evil and hate..." Akihisa said.

"So what do you think?" Mizuki asked.

"Uh... Think about what?" Akihisa asked.

"This one! Wanna see it?!" Mizuki asked excitedly, pointing at a love movie.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. We're gonna see that one, 'kay?" Minami said.

"I... uh... Hey, why don't you two see it without me?" Akihisa said.

"What?!" Minami and Mizuki exclaimed.

"Fine, we'll see an anime." Minami said.

"That's not it! It's not the movie!" AKihisa said.

"You're not gonna get out of this, Akihisa. We've lost the battle. Just accept it." Yuuji said, wearing handcuffs.

"What the..." Akihisa said.

"What a sight to see." Shiiro said, walking up to the group.

"Togashi. What are you doing here?" Akihisa asked.

"What else? We are here to see a movie." Shiiro said.

"We?" Minami asked.

"I'm over here." Aoi said waving, at the group, sulking.

"Oh, you guys are on a date?" Mizuki asked.

"Nope, im only here to get the bet over with now, so my weekend isnt ruined." Aoi said, crossing her arms.

"Let's watch this." Shiiro said, pointing to another love movie.

"No." Aoi said.

"How about this?" He said pointing to another movie.

"No." She answered again.

"What about this?" He said pointing to another movie.

"No." She answered again. Shiiro then spotted another movie.

"This then. Precure All Stars DX." Shiiro said, smirking.

"N- Oh, My god! I didn't know this was out already!" Aoi said happily, causing Shiiro to smile. "Y-Yeah right. Like you'd watch this girly movie. I'm going home." Aoi said, walking away, before Shiiro grabbed her wrist.

"I'll watch anything, as long as you're with me." Shiiro said, looking into Aoi eyes.

"F-Fine! We'll watch it if it makes you be quiet!" Aoi said, blushing.

"How sweet." Minami said.

"Yeah." Mizuki agreed.

"You pick, we'll see whatever you want." Shouko said to Yuuji.

"I wanna see my wrists." Yuuji said.

"Apocalypse Now Redux, a great choice." Shouko said.

"Oh, hell no! That thing runs over 3 hours!" Yuuji said.

"We'll watch it two times." Shouko said.

"That's longer than all the day's classes combined!" Yuuji yelled.

"Then it's perfect. This'll make up for all the time I usually lose with you since we're in different classes." Shouko said.

"That's it. I'm out!" Yuuji said, trying to walk away.

"Oh, yeah? I don't think so..." Shouko said.

"You think what? Oh, crap! What's that?! Argh!" Yuuji said, before Shouko tazed him.

"Next two showings, two please." Shouko said.

"'Kay! One student and one passed-out guy to watch it twice for no reason." The staff lady said.

"Aren't they just perfect together?" Mizuki said, with sparkling.

"The perfectest!" Minami said.

"She's psychotic." Aoi said. 'If thats the kind of relationship they want, I'm sorry for Akihisa.'

Next day

'This is Akihisa Yoshii. His parents are working overseas and his older sister is studying abroad, which means he is again enjoying another morning here at home alone.'

"Hello, breakfast. Prepare to die! Thanks to your great sacrifice, dinner will be massive. Hmm... Well, maybe not massive, but at least slightly bigger than the breakfast half." Akihisa said, slicing a dried ramen noodle cup in half.

'Enjoying himself a little too much, perhaps.'

"Oh, hey, Mr. Fukuhara. How's it going today?" Akihisa said, running down the street.

"Ah, good morning." Mr Fukuhara said.

Suddenly, Akihisa ran into some one.

"Aw! Please don't be broken, Please don't be broken." Akihisa said, holding his nose.

"Yoshii! Yoshii from Class F." Kubo said.

"Yeah, you're Kubo from Class A, that right?" Akihisa said.

"Correct. Toshimitsu Kubo, second Year, rank 2. I'm running late. If you please excuse me, I must prepare for class. Later." Kubo said.

"Hold on!" Akihisa said.

"What is it?" Kubo asked.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Akihisa said, refering to the bread Kubo had dropped.

"Of course not. It's contaminated." Kubo said.

"Yeah, gross. Can I have it?" Akihisa said.

"Ah?! Please don't tell me you're going to eat that." Kubo gasped.

"Why not? It doesn't bother me." Akihisa said.

'Of course. It's because my lips have already caressed it.' Kubo thought..

'Thirty second rule, it's totally fine. I didn't even see the ant.' Akihisa thought.

"Actually, I prefer that you'd not." Kubo said.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Akihisa asked.

"That was a little forward, don't you think? Besides, there're others watching." Kubo said, blushing.

"All right. Guess that's too weird." Akihisa said.

"Quite. See you another time then." Kubo said.

"Sure. Bye." Akihisa said.

'It's lunch time!' Akihisa thought, jumping at the bread.

"Hm? Uh-oh, I think I stepped in something." Mr. Fukuhara said, stepping on the bread before Akihisa had a chance to eat it.

"It's cool. It's Just my lunch but who needs food these days..." Akihisa said.

"Ah, good morning, Himeji." Akihisa said as he walked into the school.

"Yes, a-ah...! I good morning, I mean." Mizuki said, running away while trying to hide her love letter.

'That letter... I wonder if it's a love note for Yuuji. But he's with Shouko, so then...' Akihisa thought.

"Wow, look who decided to be early for a change." Yuuji said.

"Ah..." Akihisa said.

"So, how'd it go yesterday?" Yuuji asked.

"Great. I watched a movie and then my food budget did a disappearing act. You?" Akihisa asked.

"I woke up during the scene where a buffalo was tied to a pole and killed." Yuuji said.

"Huh?" Akihisa said.

"I thought it would be the perfect time to escape, then an angry electric shock knocked me unconscious again. When I woke up, it was the same buffalo scene!" Yuuji said.

"You really watched it twice?" AKihisa asked.

"6 hours. I gave up trying to run away. Nothing is worth getting electrocuted and the last thing I wanted was to wake up to the worst scene in cinematic history." Yuuji said.

"I'm so sorry. You never even got to see the first half of the movie. What am I gonna do for food until my parents can send more money?" Akihisa complained.

"You have a crap ton of games you can sell." Yuuji said

"Sacrilege! Those are brilliant works from the minds of geniuses. You can't just trade them for some noodles and a sandwich." Akihisa said.

"Have you ever heard the saying, "You reap what you sow"?" Yuuji asked.

"Yes! And don't you lecture me, mister! You still have food, this is life-or-death here!" Akihisa said.

"Akihisa... Do you honestly think you're the only one who has any fears?" Yuuji said, referring to Shouko.

"I'm sorry..." Akihisa said bowing his head in shame.

"It's okay." Yuuji said.

This touching moment was quickly interrupted my a loud, smash followed by yelling.

"You sophomoric ass! Stop following me!" Aoi yelled, beating Shiiro with her gutair.

"I wasn't following you, we just happen to go the same way to school." Shiiro said.

"This is the first time i've seen you on my way to school!" Aoi yelled, getting ready to hit him again with Utsukushi.

"What can I say? I cant stay away from things I like." Shiiro said, smirking.

"Ugh! Just leave me alone!" She said, walking away red-faced.

"Dude, she hates you." Akihisa said.

"She's just being hard-headed." Shiiro said.

"What makes you think that?" Yuuji asked.

"It's a long story. There's a good reason to why she acts so violently towards me. But I asure you its not hate. Well, see ya round." Shiiro said, walking away.

"What a mysterious guy." Akihisa said.

In Class

"No fricking way, I didn't think they could find equipment that was worse than ours. Guess we have you to thank. Look what you've done to us!" Akihisa yelled, as he and Yuuji walked into class.

"Throwing a tantrum isn't going to change things. And for the record, it wasn't just me. I'll have you know." Yuuji said.

"But you're the one who lost it!" Akihisa said.

"Aki, what's wrong with you?" Minami asked.

"Hm?" Akihisa asked.

"You have no right to point fingers at anyone. Every single one of us screwed up during the war at some point." Minami said.

"Yeah, you're right... I'm sorry, Yuuji. It wasn't just you. Lady Minami also have..." Akihisa started.

"Lady Minami, huh? Are you trying to mock me?!" Minami yelled, grabbing Akihisa's skull.

"You told me to call you that, remember?" Akihisa said.

"You... just call me Minami!" Minami yelled.

"Minami didn't make us lose. She was just wrong... Aw! Stop, you're squeezing my temples to tight! I'm gonna go blind!" Akihisa yelled, as Kouta tried to get a picture of Minami's panties.

"All right, I'm bored with this." Kouta said.

"I'm not wrong, we were all counting on him! It was an elementary school level test and he couldn't score 100!" Akihisa said.

"You shouldn't be so hard on poor Yuuji. I still love this room, even though it might look a little different right now." Mizuki scolded.

'I knew it... She likes Yuuji...' Akihisa thought.

"At least in this class I can choose to sit anywhere I want." Mizuki said.

"Ding-ding-ding-dong...! Hey, it's homeroom time, kids! Everyone, have a... Oh, you're already sitting, perfect." Mr. Nishimura said walking into the room.

"Um, why are you here, Mr. Nishimura?" Minami asked.

"Well, we figured you were tired of being stupid, so we're gonna help you bring up your poor test scores. Someone came to the brilliant conclusion that since I'm in charge of remedial classes that I should also be your new homeroom teacher!" Mr. Nishimura.

"Our what?!" Everyone said.

"Leaving me, well, to take over the roll of your narrator." Fukuhara said.

"Iron Man is our teacher now?!" Akihisa said.

"Prepare to fly vigorously and mercilessly through the wringer!" Nishimura said.

On the roof

"Ahh... They seriously want us to be top of the devil every day?" Akihisa said.

"That's messed up. They might as well give us classes in hell." Aoi said.

"It's abusive. There has to be something we can do about this." Hideyoshi said.

"There is! We just have to fight in a Summoner Test War and win." Akihisa said.

"It's not that easy." Yuuji said.

"Why not?!" Akihisa yelled.

"The rules say that once a class loses they can't declare a war for three months." Yuuji explained.

"Three!" Akihisa exclaimed.

"That's pretty long." Aoi said.

"Yup. But it'll go by fast, you'll see. Plenty of time for us to come up with a new strategy." Yuuji said.

"I cant wait to battle class A again, if only to pound Shiiro's pride into the ground." Aoi said.

"Ahh, my life is so much harder than everyone else's!" Akihisa said.

"Sure seems that way." Aoi said laughing.

"This isn't funny!" Akihisa yelled.

"Look on the bright side, man." Kouta said holding up a picture of Hideyoshi in a cheerleader outfit. "Just 500 yen."

"Hell yeah!" Akihisa said.

"A pleasure as always!" Kouta said.

"Thanks, man!" Akihisa said.

"Let me see that." Aoi said, taking the picture. "Even though I know you're a boy, after looking at this, its getting harder and harder to see you as such, Hideyoshi." Aoi smiled.

"I'm used to it." Hideyoshi said. 'There's goes any chance with her.' Hideyoshi thought.

"But I think it's cute. I like it." She said, handing the picture to Akihisa.

'On second thought...' Hideyoshi thought

"So much for his food budget." Yuuji said.

"Argh!" Akihisa said.

"Are you gonna be all right over there?" Hideyoshi said.

"I don't care, I'm a man with needs, damn it!" Akihisa said.

"What a brave man." Yuuji said.

"More like a man with terrible spending habits." Aoi said.

"It's fine, I'll just have one cup of noodles a day until I have more money. Totally worth it!" Akihisa said.

"Great plan, but... there's something you're probably not thinking about." Hideyoshi said.

"Huh?" Akihisa asked.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" Mizuki said.

"Yeah, so... What's the deal? Where are we going this weekend and what time are we meeting you?" Minami said.

"Meeting? What?!" Akihisa said.

"I know you didn't forget about this. I believe I scored some crepes, didn't I?" Minami said.

"What?! W-Wait a minute! What about the time I took you guys to the movies?" Akihisa said

"Um, that was yesterday. And I was promised crepes." Minami said.

"Oh, that sounds like fun. Would you mind if I join you?" Mizuki asked.

"Pay for both of you?!" Akihisa exclaimed.

"While we're out, there is this really great movie I've been dying to see with you, Yoshii." Mizuki said.

"Yeah, great. My food budget...!" AKihisa yelled.

'I fear for that guy's life.' Aoi thought.

'It's been just one week since the new narrator started. And our cup of noodle artisan is at work early.'

"Right there. Now we've got dinner and... Ah?! Oh snap, if I only eat one half now, I'll have the other half for later and I can make two halves out of that! And then I'll just cut another half in half and half two more, which makes if I keep doing that, I can probably create millions of small meals out of one cup of noodles which would feed me forever! And that would make me... a genius." Akihisa yelled.

'His enjoyment was multiplied.'

With Aoi

"AH!" Aoi said stretching as she got up from her couch.

"You hungry, Sugar?" She asked the lazy white cat.

"Merooow~" she said, before going to sleep.

"Guess not." Aoi said, tear dropping. 'Lazy cat.'

"Let's let some air in. Looks like another lazy day." She said opening the window.

'Tanoshii yume wo miteru ichi ban ii toko de Itsumo me ga samechau noha doushite nandarou

Okiniiri no fuku kite kagami no mae ni tatsu Totteoki no SMILE ni WINK ga dekinai

Ato sukoshi nano mou sukoshi Mitsukaranakute wakannai Itsuka minna omotta toorini Dekiruyou ni naru no kana

Ashita ga watashi wo matte iru Kitto chigau watashi ga iru

Atarashii nanika to deau tabi ni yume mo kawaru

Kimagure wagamama koneko no You na nana iro no hitomi ha

Dokoka ni aru suteki na monotachi wo oikaketeru...' She sang.

"I almost forgot how beautiful your voice is..." Shiiro said, looking through the window.

"What the- are you some kind of stalker?" Aoi said, looking out her window.

"No, I just happened to walking by. Also, i'm surprised to see that you aren't yelling at me." He said.

"It's too nice a day to spend wasting my voice on you." Aoi said.

"Harsh. Tell you what. How about you come take a walk with me?" Shiiro asked.

"I'm not in the mood to get kidnapped." Aoi said.

"It's just a walk, silly." Shiiro said, laughing.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Aoi said.

"Aw. I'll buy you cheesecake if you come with me." Shiiro said, childishly.

'Cheesecake...? Dont give in! Dont give in! Dont give in! Dont give in! Dont give in! Dont give in! Stay strong!' Aoi thought, fighting her urges.

"Ugh...Fine. But this doesn't mean anything." Aoi said, closing her window.

With Akihisa

"Okay, there's gotta be a way to do this, and not completely waste money, right? Oh, wait! Problem solved! Even though I'm going out to movies and buying overpriced crepes, I'm doing it with girls, which automatically makes it a date, doesn't it?" Akihisa said, to himself.

'I rule. I didn't lose anything! I'm just going on a date, so of course, I'm spending a little extra. I'm a guy that's what we do on dates, so it's totally fine!' Akhisa thought, spotting Mizuki.

"No way! Is that... I was wrong... This isn't a date." Akihisa said, spotting Mizuki's love letter.

"What're you doing over there, Aki?" Minami said.

"Oh, you know, just getting beaten down by the cruelty of life." Akihisa said.

"Hi, Yoshii!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Hey, Mizuki! You look adorable today. I love that outfit." Minami said.

"Thank you, that's so sweet. It took me forever to decide on it. I was so afraid I was gonna be late." Mizuki said.

"I know what you mean. I didn't decide on this till I was out the door. I'm so glad this shirt from last year still fits." Minami said.

"Yeah, having eternal mosquito bites probably helps that. That makes it okay for you to twist my knees in the wrong direction... Argh! I didn't even finish what I was saying!" Akihisa yelled, as Minami attacked him.

A Wrestling ring apeared...

"Didn't have to. I can smell your thoughts, and they stink!" Minami yelled.

"Hand me the rope, please!" Akihisa yelled.

"Oh, perfect! That's not half bad." Kouta said, apearing out of nowhere with his camera.

"What the hell is Mc'pervert doing here?" Akihisa yelled.

"Independent study." Kouta said.

Back to Aoi

"I only agreed to this in order to get cheesecake, just so you know." Aoi said as she walked a distance from Shiiro "So... dont think that this means that I don't still..." Aoi stopped.

"Still what?" Shiiro asked.

"...Hate you." Aoi said.

"You were always such a bad liar. If you hate me so much why did you agree to come with me even for cheesecake. You could by it yourself." Shiiro said, seriously looking into her eyes.

"I...I... S-Shut up!" Aoi stuttered, before smacking Shiiro in the face so hard he almost fell over and running away.

"Ugh...I blame myself." Shiiro said, following after.

FLASHBACK:

_"Aoi, please come in." A woman with long white hair said to a 12 year old Aoi._

_"What is it ? Ah- Shi-kun!" Aoi exclaimed, hugging the crap out of a 13 year old Shiiro._

_"Hey, Aoi." Shiiro said._

_"Aoi, we have something important to tell you." A large muscular man with dark brown hair said to Aoi._

_"What is it, Mr. Togashi?" Aoi asked._

_"As you know we run a very prominent traditional inn." Her father said._

_"And you've been very helpful in the Inn." Her mother said._

_"Yeah?" Aoi asked._

_"So we along with your father have decided that you will marry Shiiro when you two are of age." Shiiro's mother said._

_"What?" Aoi asked in shock. "N... No!" She yelled._

_"Don't you love Shiiro?" Shiiro's mother asked._

_"...I dont want to get married to someone... That I didn't chose on my own!" Aoi yelled, running out of the room._

_'I'm sorry, Ao-chan.' Shiiro thought._

**FLASH BACK END:**

**With Akihisa**

"Which one do you wanna see, Yoshii?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah, we thought we'd let you pick today." Minami said.

"Me?!" Akihisa said.

'They're all the same price, right? So seeing the the longest one they have is probably the best deal.' Akihisa thought.

"Take your pick, Yuuji." Shouko said.

"Ah!" everyone said.

"Any movies that I want? There're so many I'll have to think." Yuuji said.

"War and Peace, good choice." Shouko said.

"I didn't say that. It's a 7 hour feature!" Yuuji yelled.

"We'll watch it twice." Shouko said.

"No! I can't sit still for 14 hours!" Yuuji yelled.

"If you get bored... you can just take a nap." Shouko said, holding up a tazer.

"Argh!" Yuuji grunted, as he was tazed by Shouko.

"I'll be with Yuuji, so I don't care if you just have naps. Two students for the next two showings." Shouko said to the clerk lady.

"Kay! That's one student and one cute zombie to watch the next two showings for no reason at all." She said

"It's so great. They're able to express their feelings toward each other." Mizuki said, with sparkles in her in eyes.

"They're so lucky!" Minami said, with Sparkles in her eyes as well.

"Maybe the shorter one would be better." Akihisa said.

**At the crepes place**

"Are you sure you're not gonna get anything?" Minami asked

"They're really good." Mizuki said.

"Oh, no. See, what's weird is I'm actually a food snob. And I'm afraid the crepes just aren't my thing." Akihisa said.

'Oh, I've gotta save something or I'm not gonna have any money to eat tomorrow.' Akihisa thought.

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm already pretty full from this banana crepe. I was gonna see if you wanted to help me finish eating it." Minami said.

"I wanted you to share my strawberry crepe, too, but... It's too bad that's you're a food snob, but I had no idea." Minami said.

"But I guess you can't help it." Minami said.

"Oh, well, I'll just throw out the rest." Mizuki said.

'What the heck is wrong with me?! How can I be so stupid! I missed my chance to share a crepe kiss with Himeji. One bite of a crepe probably has more calories and nutrition in it than my entire breakfast.' Akihisa thought.

"You should try it. One bite won't kill you." Minami said.

"Uh..." Akihisa said.

"Oh, come on. It's good!" Minami said offering him the rest of her crepe.

"Well, I guess if you insist..." Akihisa said.

"Ah, Yoshii wait! I want you to try mine, too!" Mizuki said.

"Mine first!" Minami yelled.

"Don't be ridiculous. It doesn't matter what he tries first." Mizuki said.

"'Say "Ah, ah'!" Minami and Mizuki said, pushing the crepes in his face.

"Don't even think about it." someone yelled, as a fork was launched towards them.

"Ah!" Everyone yelled.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing! You weren't really gonna let your sweet lip caress for coming contact with that filthy rat to share your crepe with him! He was harassing you, wasn't he?Listen up, pig! Your disgusting rude boy's day is over." Miharu yelled.

"Wait, pig?" Akihisa asked.

"Justice is about to be served!" Miharu yelled, launching herself at Akihisa.

"Ah! Move out, move out!" Akihisa yelled running away from Miharu, but running into Kubo. "Oh no, the crepes..." Akihisa said, looking down at his ruined crepes on Kubo face. 'It's okay, it hasn't been 30 seconds yet...'

"Just give it up, pig!" Miharu yelled, catching up to Akihisa.

"Miharu, stop it!" Minami yelled, running after the two.

"Wait for me, you guys!" Mizuki yelled getting left behind.

"My dear Yoshii... You've made a mess of my face." Kubo said, licking the cream.

With Aoi

'Why...?' Aoi thought, sitting in front of a tree with her face burried between her legs. 'Why can't I forget?'

**FLASHBACK: Six years ago.**

_A Fureral..._

_"Has anyone seen her? Aoi, Aoi!" A woman asked franticly._

_"She couldn't of gotten very far." A man said_

_'These people are pathetic. The cant even find one girl.' Shiiro thought, as he walked a way from the cemetery, and stopped in front of a tree with many bushes in front of it. Sitting in front of it was Aoi._

_"Aoi..." That was all Shiiro found himself saying._

_"He hates me, Shi-kun..." She said, looking up at him with expressionless eyes._

_"Who could hate you?" He asked, taking a seat next to her._

_"My father. He said that if I was never born, his precious wife would never of died." Aoi said, gripping her black dress._

_"Aoi..." Shiiro said._

_"No matter what, Mother loved me, I could feel it every time she looked at me or hugged me or said 'I love you.'. But now she's gone and its my fault." Aoi said. Suddenly a loud smacking sound could be heard._

_"S-Shi-kun!" Aoi said in surprise, holding her red cheek._

_"It was NOT your fault. You told me about your conversation with your mom over the phone. She was in america , and she was going to come to your birthday party. You said that you didn't want her to come because her work was more important. But she came anyway because she loves you. Her plane crashing was just a terrible accident. Don't you EVER think for a second that it was your fault, no matter what anyone says. Not even your father, he doesn't mean what he says." Shiiro said._

_"Shiiro..." She said, tearing up and crying. "I'm sorry!" She said, hugging him._

_"You have no reason to be sorry." Shiiro said, hugging her back._

That's when I fell in love with Shiiro...

**FLASHBACK END:**

"He's done so many things for me and I still act the way I do..." Aoi said to herself, before covering her eyes with her hands. 'And he doesn't complain, he smiles like when we were little. How could i be so ignorant!'

'I'm horrible! He didn't choose the arranged marrige...' She thought.

"I've found you." A familliar voice said.

"Shiiro...I'm sorry!" She yelled, hugging him and pulling him down with her.

"Aoi...argh!" Shiiro exclaimed, falling on top of her.

"I'm sorry, Shiiro! I don't hate you! I love you!" She yelled, before kissing him. When they finally broke apart, a look of surprise was plastered on Shiiro's face along with a large blush.

"Aoi...I love you too. I always have." Shiiro said, touching her face. Suddenly, Akihisa, Hideyoshi, Minami, and Mizuki bursted through the bush. The two quickly seperated.

"W-What the-" Aoi said.

"You dont seem to hate Togashi anymore, Aoi." Akihisa said.

"How sweet!" Minami said, with sparkles in her eyes.

"Super sweet!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"What are you people doing here?" Shiro said, trying to change the subject.

"Get back here, pig! If you get one ounce of your gross on my angel, I'll burn your filthy bones to a crisp!" Miharu yelled, from outside of the bush.

"I guess that answers your question." Aoi said.

"Ah..." Akihisa said moving, away from Minami.

"What? Oh, excuse me, food snob. What did I do?" Minami asked.

'He actually has to eat to be a food snob.' Aoi thought.

"Nothing. I just don't want her to burn my bones." Akihisa said.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you guys are running away from someone?" Hideyoshi asked. 'Thought she hated Togashi.'

"I'm trying, but there doesn't seem to be any easy way to do that. If I could just use my Avatar right now, that would solve everything." Akihisa said.

"I'm sorry the summoning system won't work outside of the academy." Mizuki said.

"Lame." Minami said.

"It's a good thing I just happen to have a costume from Drama Class with me. You can put it on and use it as a disguise." Hideyoshi said.

"That's genius. I don't think this is something I should be wearing." Akihisa said, realizing he was wearing a cute girl outfit.

"Oh, I hadn't looked. I just assumed it would work. But it doesn't really look like it's meant for a guy, does it?" Hideyoshi said, wearing the same outfit.

"Of course not! And it's something that's meant for you to wear." Akihisa yelled.

"I don't know why but he looks absolutely adorable." Mizuki said.

"What's happening to my body right now?" Minami said

"I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" Akihisa said.

"There you are! I knew I'd find... What the crap? Is that a dress?" Miharu said.

"Well, I don't know. Does it look like one?" Akihisa asked, acting like a cute girl.

"If you think dressing like a girl is all it's gonna take to replace me in my honey muffin's eyes, you're not only an idiot, your dead one!" Miharu yelled.

"No wait, you've got it all wrong." Akihisa said.

"Yeah, starting with the fact that I'm not into girls." Minami said.

"You tried to come between something that is sacred and pure. And now you're gonna pay for it!" Miharu yelled.

"But I didn't do anything!" Akihisa yelled, as he, Minami, Mizuki ran from Miharu.

"Come on, Shiiro! We're following them!" Aoi said running after them.

"As you wish, princess." He said, picking her up bridal style and running, passing Miharu.

"Ah!" Aoi said surprised.

"That didn't work out the way I thought it would." Hideyoshi said.

"But in some ways, it was better." Kouta said coming out of the bushes with a camera.

"Whats up, F Class!" Shiiro catching to them, still carrying Aoi.

"Togashi?!" Minami asked.

"Damn, you're fast!" Akihisa said.

"She's still there y'know." Shiiro said.

"She's still back there?! What do we do?!" Akihisa yelled

"I don't know. Maybe if we split up, it'll throw her off!" Minami said.

"What?! This is gonna make it easier for her to get me!" Akihisa yelled.

"I know. Why don't we go to the academy?" Mizuki said.

"Yeah, we can use our Avatars there." Aoi said.

"Great idea, Mizuki." Akihisa and Minami said.

When they got into the school, Shiiro put Aoi down.

"Yes! A teacher!" Akihisa said, as the group spotted a a brunette teacher.

"That's Ms. Takeuchi! She teaches modern Japanese that's not gonna work." Minami said

"We don't have much choice." Akihisa said.

"Ms. Takeuchi! We were wondering if we could practice an STWar." Mizuki asked.

"Oh, oh sure. I don't see why not." Ms. Takeuchi said.

"Okay! Time to summon my Avatar... Summon!" Akihisa said.

"Summoning Avatar. Summon!" Mizuki said.

"Im Summ-" Aoi started, before Shiiro stopped her by putting his arms around her.

'They dont need us, my honey...' He whispered into her ear.

"Eh? F-Fine." She said hiding her blushing.

"Ah, how rude! I'll teach you to come between me and my love! Summon!" Miharu said.

"If we've got Himeji's Avatar, it's gonna be fine! You guys, ready to win this thing?!" Akihisa said.

"I'm so sorry, Shimizu." Mizuki said as her.

"Yeah, you're gonna be..." Miharu said as her avatar jumped over Mizuki and hit Minami.

"What?!" Minami yelled.

Then, Mizuki's avatar took Miharu's out.

"Those who died meet me in the remedial classroom!" Mr Nishimura said, carrying the girls over his shoulders.

"Now? But it's a holiday!" Minami yelled.

"A remedial class with the devil is like heaven when I'm with you." Miharu said. "Just me and my sweet muffin."

"You know, Yoshii. Self-discovery... is a good thing." Mr. Nihshimura said.

"This isn't mine!" Akihisa said.

"It sure fits you well enough, Akihisa." Aoi said.

"I agree." Shiiro said, with a hand to his chin.

"I HATE THIS!" AKihisa yelled.

Later: the roof

"Ahh... I'm so exhausted." Akihisa said.

"I am too. We should be heading home, right Aoi?" Shiiro said, grabbing Aoi's hand.

"Okay, but your not staying over my house." Aoi said.

"Aw, what?" Shiiro said, feigning heartbreak, as she and Shiiro left the roof.

"I'm happy for them, but... I wonder if Minami and Miharu are okay." Mizuki said.

"I'm sure that whack job is perfectly fine being anywhere with Minami." Akihisa said.

"Yeah, you're right... Yoshii... I'm sorry." Mizuki said

"Huh?" AKihisa asked.

"I mean I had a lot of fun, but if we hadn't dragged you around all day then, you wouldn't have had to deal with Miharu." Mizuki said.

"It's okay. I had a lot of fun today, too, 'cause... I was with you."

"You're sweet, Yoshii. I've always thought so... ever since we were in grade school." Mizuki said.

"Huh?" AKihisa said.

"I was thinking about that time we took the placement test and I got really sick in the middle of it. I had to leave class and you told the teacher it wasn't fair to give me a zero because I couldn't help it." Mizuki said.

"Yeah, and then he was a jerkwad and he said that staying healthy was like part of the test. Man, talk about failure, huh?" AKihisa said.

"What about the STWar we did the other day? You suggested it with me in mind, didn't you?" Mizuki knowingly asked.

"What?" Akihisa said.

"Yuuji told me." Mizuki said.

"He did?" Akihisa said.

"Thank you... It made me happy." Mizuki said.

"Sure. Uh, Himeji..." Akihisa started.

"Yes?" Mizuki said.

"Uh... I wanted to ask about the letter you were holding the other day... What was it really?" Akihisa asked.

"You mean this one?" Mizuki said, showing the letter. "It might sound silly but... it's a chain letter just like you said."

"Ahh!" AKihisa gasped.

"I've been cursed, kept forgetting about it. You have three days to mail it or something bad's supposed to happen. Or I guess... maybe I was too afraid to mail it... and now it's been three days. And I can tell that this one is extra cursed too. I mean, look how much has already happened, it just breaks my heart to think that I'm the one who caused all of it." Mizuki said.

"Sorry... That blows... Hey, If you want, I can... you know..." Akihisa said.

"No, it's okay..." Mizuki said.

"Because I know someday... I won't be afraid anymore and can mail it myself." Mizuki said.

"I see." Akihisa said.

"Yoshii... It would help if... you would be there for me..." Mizuki said.

"Always. I really hope it works out for you." AKihisa said, smiling.

"Thank you so much!" Mizuki said, smiling brightly.

With Aoi and Shiiro

"Hey, Shiiro?" Aoi asked Shiiro, as they walked to Aoi's house.

"What's up?" He asked.

"When did you figure out that I didn't really hate you?" Aoi asked.

"When you first hit me with Utsukushi." Shiiro said remembering.

"That long?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah." Shiiro said.

"I'm sorry." Aoi said.

"You dont have to be sorry. I'd be angry too, in your posi-." Shiiro said, before Aoi kissed him.

They both soon ran out of breath. "What was that for?" Shiiro asked.

"That's my apoligy for hitting you with Utsukushi." Aoi said.

"I'll accept that one." He said pressing his lips on hers.

* * *

**Next morning:**

"What... the...?" Akihisa said, opening his shoe cubby and seeing a love letter.

"'Dear Yoshii. I'm sure this letter may come as a surprise to you. I know you're not accustomed to receiving such things. But it is the only way and perhaps best way I can think of to express my true feelings.'" Akihisa read. 'So, wait! IT'S... A... LOVE LETTER?!'

"'You're always so cheerful and it's true and I find that your smile not only caresses my soul and warms my heart, but just one look sends a tingle to my...'" He read on. "'Some day I might be a man enough to express my feelings to you in person. But until then, take care of yourself. I'll see you in my dreams, dear sweet, Yoshii.'"

'Hmm... Whoa! "Man enough"! It's from a guy!' Akihisa thought.

"Hey, how's it going? Where did that letter come from?" Yuuji said walking up to Akihisa.

With Kubo

"It's gone! The letter, where did it go? I just bought that photo too!It was an original!Great... Oh well...I guess it's a good thing I decided to leave the letter anonymous. This could've been bad..." he said

With Aki and Yuuji

"Ah... No way! Best of luck, man." Yuuji said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Ahh!" Akihisa yelled.

'You forgot mentioning the enclosed photo.' narrarator said.

"You'll see... Someday I'll do it." Mizuki said standing on the roof.

* * *

Question 4.

Narrator: In a popular Mother Goose rhyme, what is described as "being made of sugar, spice and everything nice."?

Suwocat: Me, of course!

Akihisa: Curry and rice!

Narrator: Little girls, but yes food is nice.

Akihisa: Next time- AHH!

Suwocat: Next time "Love, Spices, and Boxed Lunches!"

Narrator: This will be on the test.

Suwocat: Dont forget to R/R


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chappie! I dont own Baka to Test!

* * *

**Baka and Test 4. Love, Spices, and Boxed Lunches Episode 4: Love, Spices, and Boxed Lunches**

* * *

"Ahh! I could of been relaxing today, but..." Aoi said walking to school.

'Today is Sunday. However...'

* * *

"That's it for today. But make sure you go over it again when you get home." Mr Nishimura said.

"Yes, sir." The class said.

'But even on a Sunday, Class F sometimes has a remedial lesson.'

"He's gone, Yoshii. Now tell us what happened to you." Minami said

"Well, I tried to kick his face in." Akihisa said.

"It appears to have backfired on you." Hideyoshi said.

"Have you seen, Mr. Nishimura? What made you think you would win?" Aoi asked, before hearing a grumble.

"I'm so hungry. My stomach's not used to all that heavy lifting. He really worked me hard." Akihisa said.

"Your Avatar seems really cool, but he's kind of a drag." Minami said.

"No Joke." Aoi said.

"Yuuji. Lunch time." Shouko said, entering the room.

"Shouko?! Why are you here? Class A doesn't have a remedial work, do they!?" Yuuji said.

"I was studying by myself. If you're at school on a Sunday, then I'll be at school too." Shouko said.

"How about don't?" Yuuji said.

"I'll stay at home when you do even during the week." Shouko said.

"I hope you mean your home." Yuuji said.

"I'm here too." Shiiro said, happily walking through the door.

"Shiiro~!" Aoi said, giving him a hug.

"What's up, Aoi?" he said patting her head.

"I thought you hated him, Aoi." Yuuji asked.

"...W-We...uhh..."Aoi said, blushing.

"Enough said." Yuuji said, smirking.

"Look who decided to make their own lunch today." Hideyoshi said.

"What is that thing?" Yuuji said.

"One sixty-seventh of the cup noodles." Akihisa said.

"Why only one sixty-seventh?" Mizuki asked.

"One half of one half of one half of one half of one half of one half." Akihisa said.

"Akihisa, that's only one sixty-fourth, you goober." Yuuji said.

"You're not really a whiz at fractions, huh?" Hideyoshi said.

"Or any other math for that matter." Aoi said.

"I'm all done eating." Akihisa said.

"That's pathetic." Yuuji said.

"A hobo would laugh at that lunch." Hideyoshi said.

"Your gonna die of starvation eating like that." Aoi said.

"Somebody has to do the right thing. Aki, do you wanna share my lunch with me?" Minami said.

"Really?" Akihisa said.

"Yeah, I made like this massive lunch today. It'll be silly for me to throw it out. Do you want some?" Minami asked.

"Of course!" Akihisa said.

"Give me a sec, okay? Hm? My bad... looks like I left it at home." Minami said.

"Oh man..." Akihisa said.

"And after I worked so hard..." Minami said.

"Don't pretend. It's against the laws of nature for you to do girly things like share your lunch with a dude is cliche, this satisfy-!" Akihisa said before he was attacked by Minami.

"I told you that I just forgot to bring it! You idiot!" Minami said.

"Closer... more..." Kouta said trying to peep at her panties.

"Ahh!" Yuuji yelled, when Shouko poked his eyes.

"Looking is not allowed." Shouko said.

"My eyes! My freaking eyes!" Yuuji screamed.

"Your room is very lively." Shiiro said.

"We'll never be bored in here." Hideyoshi said.

"Ahahahaha! Nope, never a dull time." Aoi said, laughing at Yuuji.

"Excuse me." A little voice said, from the door.

"Hm?" Everyone said.

"Is this the class for all the idiots?" A little red-headed girl asked as she entered the room.

"Hazuki?! What do you think you're doing here?" Minami said.

"Ah, hey, Sis!" Hazuki said.

"You're Hazuki?" Akihisa said.

"Yup! And you're the idiot!" Hazuki said, pointing to Akihisa.

"Impressive, man. I didn't think everybody in the whole world knew how stupid you were." Yuuji said.

"Not the world, just this area!" Akihisa said.

"I can't believe it! I missed you so much!" Hazuki said hugging Akihisa.

"Hey, Hazuki, exactly how do you know Aki?" Minami asked.

"Simple. He's going to be my husband some day. We've been dating for a while and lately we started to talk about getting married!" Hazuki said.

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

'The two of them knew each other before today. But that's a story I'll have to save for another time.'

"Okay, Aki. What'd you do to my sister?!" Minami yelled.

"Whoa, Aki lured in a little girl. He could be doing time for that." Aoi said.

"No, kidding." Shiiro said.

"Order! The inquisition is now in session!" A guy in a black hooded cloak said.

"No! What the heck are you guys doing to me?!" Akihisa asked. He was tied to a cross.

"The inquisition accuses Akihisa Yoshii of breaking our blood brother's bond, which prohibits us from all chick's stuff. Like dating, or feeling things. How do you find?" A guy in a hooded cloak said.

"Guilty! Guilty!" The other hooded guys said.

"Any last words from the defendant?" One of the guys asked.

"Last words? What happened to the whole trial thing?!" Akihisa said.

"Guilty. Death penalty." Another guys said.

"Ahh!" Akihisa yelled.

"So, what grade are you in, Hazuki?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I'm in fifth grade." Hazuki said.

"Something tells me, you're way too smart for this guy." Yuuji said.

"She's so cute." Aoi said.

"Wow, I really like your pink hair!" Hazuki said.

"You're so sweet, Hazuki." Mizuki said.

"Oh! I just remembered! I brought my friend with me!" Hazuki said, running out of the room and bringing another little girl in with her. She had short, silvery white hair and dark green eyes.

"H-Hi..." The little girl said.

"Is this your little friend? Hello, what's your name?" Minami asked.

"Eh? Kiiro, what are you doing here?" Shiiro asked.

"Ah- Shiiro! What're you doing here?" Kiiro said running up to Shiiro and giving him a big hug. "And Aoi's here too? Does this mean...?"

"Yes, it does. How are you Ki-Ki?" Aoi said.

"Good." Kiiro said.

"What a small world. You guys know each other?" Akihisa asked.

"Yeah, this is my little sister." Shiiro said.

"So this is your brother, Kiiro? Your right, he IS pretty!" Hazuki said laughing.

"What have you been telling her, Kiiro?!" Shiiro said.

"Wow. So what brings you two out this way?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Oh, that's right! Here! You left these this morning." Hazuki said giving Minami her lunches.

"And i just came with her." Kiiro said.

"The lunches I made! Thanks a lot, Hazuki! How sweet! I'm glad you brought me my really big lunch. See? Told you I wasn't lying. I'm perfectly capable of making lunches and all that stuff." Minami said.

"Now I see. It's starting to make sense. You never wake up early, and you were taking so much time giggling and making noise in the kitchen, I didn't get it, but now I see what you were doing it all for..." Hazuki said before, Minami covered her mouth.

"I have no idea what she is talking about! She's so weird." Minami said.

"I know. What she's trying to say is you got up early to make lunch for Yoshii." Hideyoshi said.

"As if! I wouldn't bother making a lunch for Aki!" Minami said.

"Well, why did you wake up early then?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I didn't make an extra lunch. It's a German Tank! I make models." Minami said.

'That's the most ridiculous excuse I've ever heard!' Aoi thought.

"A German Tank?!" Akihisa exclaimed.

"A sweet King Tiger at a one thirty-fifth scale!" Minami said.

"It's not food?" Akihisa said, disappointingly.

"That should be a tasty lunch. And that's bigger than one sixty-fourth of a cup of noodles." Yuuji said.

'They're actually buying it?!' Shiiro yelled in his mind.

"Who cares how big it is?!" Akihisa yelled.

"I don't know, it might be good just saying..." Hideyoshi said.

"It's a plastic model, I can't eat it!" Akihisa said.

"Nobody is eating my one thirty-fifth King Tiger Tank! Haven't the Germans been through enough?" Minami said.

"Hey, is something wrong, Himeji?" Aoi asked.

"What? No, nothing's wrong with me!" Mizuki said, flustered.

"Is that... your lunch?" Kouta asked.

"You made your lunch today, too?" Yuuji asked.

"I did... But I'm terrible at making food." Mizuki said. Akihisa's stomach growled. "Well... To tell you the truth... I actually made this food for Yoshii. Yoshii, if you're still hungry, you can have this!" Mizuki offered. Suddenly Akihisa was tied to a cross.

'They sure work fast...' Aoi sweat dropped.

"Whoa, a cult burning. I've always wanted to see one." Kiiro said, with sparkles in her eyes.

"I'm worried about the things that interest you, Kiiro." Shiiro and Aoi said.

"Order. This inquisition is now in session." A black hooded guy said.

"Hey! How'd you do that!" Akihisa yelled.

"Guilty. Death penalty." The black hooded guy said.

"I don't even know what I'm being accused of!" Akihisa said.

"Please don't! It's not his fault! Ah... Well, um... You see I... Give me a second... You're all just staring... I made it for... Hehe." Mizuki said, not being able to say that she made if for Akihisa.

"We torture first then death!" black hooded guy said.

"Ahh!" Akihisa yelled.

"Where's my sister?" Hazuki asked looking around.

"Hmm... Idiot..."

* * *

**On the roof**

"I don't think you should be smoking." Mizuki said to a charred Akihisa.

"I'll be fine... Being burned alive is but a small price to pay for a bite of the food you brought me." Akihisa said.

"Sweet. You're embarrassing me. I thought if you waited here we wouldn't... you wouldn't be bothered by anyone." Mizuki said.

"Whatever you say. Whoa! It looks so good!" Akihisa said.

"You're too nice. Ah... I totally forgot to get you something to drink. I'll be right back." Mizuki said, walking away.

"Ahh... Himeji... She's so beautiful and smart, on top of everything, she's awesome at cooking!" Akihisa said to himself.

"In other words, too good for you." Yuuji said, appearing out of no where and eating a bit of Mizuki's cooking in the process.

"Ah, stop that! What're you doing?!" Akihisa exclaimed.

"I hate to say it, but I agree. Your aiming way to high." Aoi said, appearing out of no where and eating a bit of Mizuki's cooking.

"Hey! Wait! Where's Togashi when you need him?!" Akihisa yelled.

"He took Kiiro home." Aoi said, smiled.

"I think I should try some as well." Hideyoshi said, appearing out of no where and eating a bit of Mizuki's cooking.

"Ahh! Hideyoshi, No!" Akihisa yelled.

"Dial it down. When did you get so stingy...? Ugh..." Yuugi said, before fainting. The others followed.

"Yuuji?! Aoi?! Hideyoshi?! What's the matter with you guys?! We have to get them to the nurse's office right now, dude! Not, Kouta too! Oh, don't tell me..." Akihisa said looking down at the lunch. "They all ate the lunch... Well, that sucks! It looked like really good food, too." Akihisa said, putting a Tamagoyaki to his nose.

"Urgh...! That was close. The hands of death nearly took away my soul. That proves it then, they've all been poisoned by her food. The smell alone nearly killed me. I guess I'm lucky." Akihisa said.

"Ugh..." Aoi said waking up, as if she'd just fallen asleep.

"Your okay!" Akihisa said.

"Yeah I guess. I remember a horrible taste, then seeing my life flash before my eyes." Aoi said, crossing her legs and leaning on the bars behind them. "Good thing I have a strong stomach."

"Uh... Akihisa..." Hideyoshi moaned.

"You're not dead!" Akihisa exclaimed.

"High five... Come on, don't leave me hanging like this." Hideyoshi said, holding out his hand.

"High five?" Akihisa questioned.

"If this is the end for me, I wanna go out with a semblance of machismo. Though perhaps, I've displayed enough through the years in my crochet circle." He said, before going down again.

"Oh, man. Her food has started to warp his brain!" Akihisa said.

"Hideyoshi's gone. Rest in peace." Aoi said, lighting incense that seemed to come from no where.

"This isn't the time for that!" Akihisa yelled.

"Time for what?" Mizuki said, holding a cup of tea.

"N-Nothing...!" Akihisa yelled.

"I made some of my special tea." Mizuki said.

"Tea that a demon would die drinking." Aoi whispered.

"Thanks, Himeji..." Akihisa said, reluctantly taking the cup.

"Uh, what's wrong? Are they all okay?" Mizuki said, seeing the bodies laying motionlessly on the floor.

"They're fine! Taking a nap after eating helps your digestion." Akihisa said.

"If you do that, you'll end up getting as fat as a cow." Mizuki said sweetly.

'I'd rather be a cow and eating grass than have to kill myself eating your food.' Akihisa thought.

"Have some tea." Mizuki said.

"I'd better get more incense." Aoi said.

"Ah, you made it for me with your very own hands." Akihisa said. 'This is bad... What do I do?'

"What's wrong? You don't feel like eating?" Mizuki asked.

"Ah... No! Your food just looks too precious to eat." Akihisa said, trying not to make it obvious that he was afraid.

"I knew it. Bringing you lunch was dumb." Mizuki said, sadly.

"Smooth move." Aoi whispered, enjoying watching Akihisa crash and eventually burn.

"Are you kidding? This is so awesome of you! Look how happy I am! Ha ha ha..." Akihisa said.

"That's good." Mizuki said, relieved.

"I'll bet you're the type who likes to sneak little nibbles of your cooking in the kitchen while you're making it." Akihisa said, stalling.

"They say if you eat while you're cooking, that you end up getting weight. And besides..." Mizuki started. "I was hoping that you would be the very first one to taste it."

"Aw... Y-yeah?" Akihisa said.

'There's no escape now. She has you trapped!' The little demon on Akihisa shoulder said.

'Yeah. You've got no other choice.' The little angel on Akihisa shoulder said.

'What a crappy angel! You're not supposed to agree with him!' Akihisa yelled in his head.

"Akihisa..." Yuuji coughed out.

"Yuuji!" Akihisa yelled.

"Have a nice nap?" Mizuki asked.

'Nap? I thought that was death sleep.' Aoi thought.

"Yes, thanks, Himeji. Would you do me a favor?" Yuuji asked. "I really have a craving for some oolong tea right now."

"Sure. I'd love to." Mizuki said running away like a typical girly girl.

"What do I do?" Akihisa asked the half-dead Yuuji.

"My friend... Let me give you some words of wisdom. Listen well. Since ancient times, there have been certain spices that were known to act as antidotes. And before refrigeration was invented, spices were used to cure foods for storage. That said, when it comes to a woman and her cooking, the one spice that always rises above all others is love." Yuuji said.

"You mean... I have to..." Akihisa said, dreading what he had to do.

"That's right, amigo. You can neutralize the poison with your love!" Yuuji said, before conking out again.

"Good bye. I know what to do now. This is just the first test for my truest love! I have faith, any trials I face, I can overcome with the strength of my heart! As long as I have the spice of love stinking up my soul. There's no poison that can stop me!" Akihisa said, eating a bit of Mizuki's food. He then, was instantly affected by the poison.

"Love doesn't protect against poison. Check." Yuuji said.

"If you weren't sure about it then why would you tell him to eat it?" Aoi said, flicking Yuuji's head.

"Akihisa was such a brave friend." Hideyoshi said.

"Amen." Kouta said.

"Oh my! What happened to Yoshii while I was gone?" Mizuki said, coming back to the roof.

"He said, after lunch he felt like a nap." Yuuji said.

"If you sleep after eating, you'll became as fat as a cow." Mizuki said.

"Eh heh heh." Aoi laughed, as she sweat dropped.

**That evening...**

"Sigh... I'm all tired out. Those guys never fail to sap all my energy." Aoi said, walking down the hallway. She decided to roam the hallways before her next class.

"Boo!" a voice from behind her. Her quick reflexes caused her to punch whoever it was in the face. "Ow! Crap!"

'That voice.'

"Shiiro! What are you doing here?! I thought you went home!" Aoi yelled, holding Shiiro's face. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. I'm pretty sure I'll live. Besides I cant have my girl hanging around by herself." Shiiro said, blushing slightly.

Aoi's face burned red. "I'm alright! Seriously!" Her stomach growled.

"Ah. I get it. You never ate lunch did you." Shiiro's already present grin widened.

"No..."

"Hi-ho, Silver, away!" A small voice yelled. It was Hazuki riding on Akihisa's shoulders as he walked down the hallway. "Faster! Go horsy! Go!"

"We're not supposed to run in the hallways!" Akihisa yelled.

"That's cute. You should do something like that with Kiiro." Aoi said.

"That wont happen." Shiiro said. "C'mon! Let's go get some lu-"

"Aki...? Now's my chance! Nothing's gonna get in my way this time!" Minami yelled.

"I knew you made lunch for Akihisa!" Aoi said.

"Eh?! Aoi?! Togashi?!" Minami yelled.

"And so the truth is revealed. Yoshii has had two girls making lunch for him this entire time?! I find that to be... unforgivable! I say death to the traitor!" The class F cultist leader said.

"Death to the traitor!" The other class F cult members chanted.

"Hold on! It's all a misunderstanding!" Minami yelled, catching the cult members attention before they were able to chase Akihisa.

"It's not true... I just... Well, I... You know... He he he."

"Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!"

"What?! Hey! How do you guys do that? Let me go, oh, come on! You're all a bunch of mouth breathers! I can hear you!" Akihisa yelled, running away.

"Oh, Akihisa of many troubles." Aoi said, amused.

"Now that that's over with. Shall we go get some lunch, Lady Ao?" Shiiro asked, bowing like a butler.

Aoi giggled, "What a gentleman."

Outside...

"Huh... What am I trying to do here?" Minami sighed.

"Go, horsey! Go, yeah! Faster! Go faster!"

"Running in the hallways is frowned upon, Hazuki." Akihisa said.

"This isn't a hallway, silly!" Hazuki said.

"Oh, yeah? Looks like I'm running out of gas already." Akihisa said.

'He's coming right toward me!' Minami yelled in her mind. "Aki!"

"Minami..." Akihisa said.

"There you are. I've been playing horsey with Mr. dumb dumb over there." Hazuki said, jumping off of Akihisa's back and running over to Minami.

"That's nice. But try not to bug him too much." Minami said.

"Sure."

"Hey, Aki..." Minami said.

"Hm?" Akihisa said.

"Did you manage to get lunch today?" Minami asked.

"Uh... I sort of had some... but not really much." Akihisa said.

"I see. So, uh... Did you, um..." Minami stuttered.

"Hm?"

"Well... If you think you might still be hungry... I thought... Wh... Wh.." Minami stuttered some more.

"Wh?"

"Wh... Wh... Dang it. Wh... Wh... What food do you think Hokkaido is best known for?" Minami said, out of desperation.

"Everybody knows Hokkaido's best dish, soft shell crabs." Kubo said out of no where.

"Hey, Kubo." Akihisa said.

It's weird seeing people up here on a Sunday. Are you here studying by yourself?" Kubo asked.

"Class F has some remedial work." Akihisa replied, before his stomach growled again.

"Huh. Sounds like you haven't had lunch." Kubo said.

"Yeah. No, not really." Akihisa said.

"Would you like to accompany me?" Kubo asked

"Yeah. But I don't have money." Akihisa said.

"Oh, well, it's no big deal. I suppose I can cover you since it's just lunch." Kubo said.

"Heck yeah! I'm coming with you!" Akihisa got excited.

"I guess we'll see you later then, Shimada. I've got a great idea. We can quiz each other for mid-terms while we're eating?" Kubo said walking away with Akihisa.

"Mid-terms? Um, yeah... That sounds great..."

* * *

**Aoi and Shiiro**

"Check out that sunset." Shiiro said, as he and Aoi sat on the roof.

"Mmm. It's my favorite time of the day." Aoi said, pulling something out of her bag.

"Hey, you made Bento?" Shiiro said.

"Yeah. I never got a chance to eat it. And... Here's one for you too." Aoi said, holding out another bento box.

"Really? How could you've known I was going to come?" Shiiro asked.

"I didn't. I know you though." Aoi said.

Shiiro blushed, "Man. What did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing, just being you. And being cute." Aoi laughed a bit.

"Oh, that's really-" Shiiro started.

"Besides, If you hadn't come, you would've been at my house anyway. I'd just give it to you then." Aoi said.

"Boy, way to ruin a moment." Shiiro said sweat dropping.

Aoi giggled and kissed Shiiro's cheek, "Are you gonna eat or what?"

Shiiro took a bite out of the fried shrimp. "Boy, you cooking is good!"

"Thanks, your too sweet." Aoi said.

"I know." Shiiro smirked.

"Oh, hush. You're such a smart ass." Aoi said.

"I thought that's what you liked about me?" Shiiro said, smiling wide and pointing to himself.

"Nope...That's what I love about you." Aoi said, before pressing her lips on his.

At first, Shiiro was surprised. But he quickly gained his composure and returned the kiss. When the ran out of air they were red-face and looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Mr. Fukuhara:** Question 5. What do you call the sport in which you go from checkpoint to checkpoint using a map and a compass?

**Suwocat:** Scavenger hunt? Oh wait no... That's not a sport... Is it?

**Akihisa:** Role-playing game!

**Mr. Fukuhara:** I knew that would be your answer.

Akihisa: Next time, "Maps, Treasures, and Striker Sigma V(Five)"!

**Mr. Fukuhara:** This will be on the test.

**Suwocat:** I'm still not sure.

* * *

Name: Kiiro Togashi

Age: 10

Appearance: Short spiky white hair .

Eyes: Light Green

Lives with father and mother.

She often calls Aoi sis, even though Aoi and Shiiro aren't married. She's extremely eccentric and the things she say are often extremely blunt.

* * *

So we got a look a Shiiro and Aoi''s relationship. Bye for now!


End file.
